Lidiando con el cambio y el amor
by Sally CH
Summary: AU. Bella tiene el síndrome de Asperger una forma de autismo, es forzada a mudarse con su papá a Forks, mientras su mamá viaja con su padrastro,en Forks ella conoce una inusual familia. Inspirada en Special por Crazy person alert.Traduccion NP. ON HIATUS.
1. Llegada

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de nada, los personajes son de S.M. y la historia es de The plasma.

**A/N: esta historia es una traducción de coping with change and love. Esta es una nota de la autora original.**

Antes de empezar, dejenme decirles que cada sintoma que lean es real, yo tengo Asperger y cada sintoma es basado en uno que yo tengo. Solo los síntomas y las reacciones son basadas en mi, la personalidad de Bella es la misma (puede ser un poco difícil de mostrar talvez, todo esto es escrito en la mente de un autista). La historia completa será en Bella POV porque solo puedo hacer autista Pov bien, pero debo advertirles que S.A. Bella no notara muchas cosas (objetos y acciones en su mayoría) debido al S.A.

Capitulo editado por mis faltas. Lo siento mucho muchas graxis a Inmans q me indico mi error, lo siento.

**Capitulo uno**

"**La llegada"**

De pronto una ola de ansiedad vino sobre mí.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y el avión que aborde acaba de despegar, no estoy acostumbrada a ir a ningún lugar sola y ahora estoy atorada en este avión.

_¿Que tal si estoy en el avión equivocado? ¿Que tal si pierdo mi parada y no desciendo del avión? ¿Qué tal si mi papá no esta ahí para recogerme? ¡Hay demasiada gente!_ Estas preguntas atravesaron mi mente alimentando mi ansiedad, ahora puedo oír y sentir los latidos de mi acelerado corazón.

Esto fue una mala idea. ¿Por qué accedí a hacer esto? Esta es la cosa más estúpida que eh aceptado hacer. Pero no tenia otra opción, déjame te explico un poco; mi mamá se volvió a casar y su nuevo esposo es un jugador de las ligas menores de baseball, así que el tiene que viajar mucho, esto no solía ser un problema pero esta vez fue una ocasión especial porque le ofrecieron una muy buena oferta de trabajo y mi mamá lo tenia que acompañar, pero los funcionarios no me dejaban ir a mi también. Así que ahora me estoy mudando a Forks para vivir con mi papá por unos cuantos años.

Veras, yo en realidad yo no me acostumbro muy bien al cambio. Tengo el síndrome de Asperger, una forma de autismo. Tampoco estoy acostumbrada a no tener una guía, soy muy buena haciendo cosas, pero algunas veces necesito instrucciones (detalladas) para realizarlas. Es por eso que no voy a ninguna parte sola, me puedo perder muy fácilmente.

Una luz roja se encendió y la voz dijo "ahora aterrizando en Port Angeles". _¿Port Angeles?.....¿Port Angeles?...._ ¡Esa es mi parada! Debí haberme distraído otra vez. El avión lentamente empezó el descenso. Me trate de concentrar, tratando de evitar distraerme otra vez y perder mi oportunidad de bajar del avión.

El avión aterrizo mejor de lo que creía, no sabia que tendría tanto tiempo para descender del avión. _Ahora solo hazlo como practicamos. _Me decía a mi misma; mi mamá y yo practicamos el proceso por días (odio practicar y estudiar cosas). Baje según el orden perfectamente. Ahora necesito ir al lugar donde pueda ser recogida, olvide como se llama. Eso puede ser un problema.

Estuve vagando alrededor tratando de recordar como se llama. _¡Piensa gorda y fea borracha!_. No soy gorda, fea o borracha, pero llamo así a todos en mi mente, no siento nada de lo que digo, es mas como un hábito que un insulto. Nunca pido ayuda, siempre espero a que llegue. Y así paso.

-Puedo ayudarla señorita- un oficial de seguridad me pregunto. Yo no respondí al principio, esperando ver si el me estaba hablando a mi – ¿Señorita?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, ¿Me podría llevar al lugar donde me recogerá mi papá?- yo le respondí, no estoy acostumbrada a comunicarme con la gente de este modo. _Demonios, debí decir "Me puede indicar el lugar" no "Me podría llevar", ¡Idiota!_

-Claro que, por aquí por favor.- el dijo, caminando hacia esa dirección. ¿Se supone que debo seguirlo? Gracias a Dios el no tomo eso como ofensa. Lo seguí de todas maneras.

-Aquí es señorita- el dijo.

-Gracias- yo dije, recordando que usualmente olvido decir gracias y por favor.

Recorrí el lugar hasta encontrar a mi papá. El tenia un letrero que decía "Isabella Swan" solo para cerciorarse de que lo encontrara.

-Bella- el me llamó, me acerque a el caminando rápido.

-Hola papi- Lo salude. (**AN: ella nunca dejara de llamarlos papi o mami).**

**-**Wow, te has puesto muy grande**- **el me dijo.

-No lo suficiente- yo le comente, el era todavía una cabeza mas grande que yo. Yo quería ser realmente muy grande, ya era una cabeza más grande que mi mamá. Estaba tan orgullosa cuando me convertí mas alta que ella, era las más alta en la casa hasta que Phil llego.

Terminamos la conversación ahí, papá nunca fue muy hablador, mamá piensa que el tiene síndrome de Asperger también, pero nunca se hizo la prueba.

El viaje a casa fue un poco largo, pero fue en silencio. Yo normalmente amo los días de silencio, odio los ruidos escandalosos por mis sensibles oídos, pero también tengo momentos de charlas, a veces puedo hablar por horas si el tema me interesa.

Nos estacionamos en la avenida de mi casa, no había estado en mi casa desde hace un tiempo.

-Aquí es- papa dijo, bajando del auto. La ansiedad vino otra vez, pero en pequeña cantidad esta vez. Dude por un momento pero salí del auto; bajando mis maletas conmigo- (Las mantengo enseguida de mi en el asiento de adelante, así no tendría que ponerlas atrás)

Entramos en la casi por complete casa blanca y mi papá me dio un tour por el lugar, para así saber a donde ir y después me enseño mi habitación, donde puse mis maletas abajo.

-Te dejare desempacar, si necesitas algo solo pregunta- dijo papá antes de salir de la habitación. Mi papá siempre me da mi espacio, me gusta eso sobre el, es una buena persona.

No lo había notado antes pero no ha parado de llover desde que llegamos, no estoy acostumbrada a la lluvia. _Forks, en realidad no me va a gustar vivir aquí, ¿verdad?_ Me pregunte a mi misma antes de desempacar.

Pase el resto del día acostumbrándome a la casa.

Mientras hacia esto me di cuenta que papá tiene muy poca comida en la casa. ¿Qué pasa si quiero un snack? Me pregunte, suelo tener un snack diario, no puedo vivir solo de huevo y tocino! Una masiva ola de ansiedad vino sobre mi inesperadamente. Necesito tostadas integrales con miel para el desayuno (Problemas, tu sabes), una ensalada para el almuerzo y una pasta para la cena!!! ¡NECESITO comer eso!¡Esa es mi rutina!¡Nunca altero mi rutina! Me estaba empezando a enojar. ¿Qué día es, por cierto?... Domingo… Esta bien, puedo comprar comida mañana o tal vez hasta hoy, son solo las 4:06 P.M. Ese pensamiento me calmo. Ok, lo hare. Me confirme.

Papá y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos, comprando las cosas que yo necesitaba. Yo iba a ser la que cocinara, ese no iba a ser un problema. Eh cocinado desde que tenia 8 años. A mi papá no le molesta, eso me gusta mucho.

Llegamos a casa a las 7:03 P.M., lo se porque veo el reloj 47 veces por minute. Hice la cena para nosotros después de que llegamos, papá esta desconfiado al principio, probablemente recordando las cenas de mamá, si tuviera que volver a comer eso otra vez, probablemente me mataría.

-Eso estuvo muy bien Bells- dijo papá después de la cena, parecía aliviado, así que sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo lave los platos por mientras mi papá veía la TV, no se si era football o baseball, no estaba poniendo atención, odio los deportes con mucha pasión. No es porque sea torpe, si no porque soy floja, muy floja.

Pase el resto de la noche leyendo un libro mío de Anne Rice. Tengo unas cuantas obsesiones, tal vez las veras luego, pero una de mis favoritas son los vampiros. Los amo hasta los huesos, son geniales. Me encantaría ser uno de ellos, bueno prácticamente lo soy. Soy pálida, odio la luz brillante y el calor, por el amor de Dios podría matar a un hombre y no me importaría, muchas veces cuando estoy enojada, desearía tanto poder hacerlo.

Vi el reloj y decía 11:36 P.M, la mayoría de la gente estaría asombrada si se dieran cuenta que se quedaron hasta tarde una noche de escuela, sobre todo si es el primer día, pero yo siempre me acuesto muy tarde y me levanto muy temprano y siempre tengo energía suficiente para el siguiente día y cumplo mis funciones con mi completo potencial. La verdad las 11:36 es un poco temprano para acostarme, soy como mas 12:45 A.M. persona, pero supongo que debería ir a la cama mas temprano, tomara un poco de tiempo quedar dormida.

Mientras me acostaba en la cama, pensé sobre vampiros hasta que me quede dormida.

**AN:** Bueno este es el primer capitulo, díganme si debo seguir traduciendo o no. Yo pienso que es una excelente historia.

Salma =]


	2. Ansiedad del primer dia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Y la historia a The plasma.

**A/N:** eneste capitulo se introduce la rutina de Bella y su reacción con las demás personas.

**Capítulo 2**

**Ansiedad**** del primer día**

Me desperté yo sola, tengo una muy buena alarma mental. Siempre me despierto mas temprano de lo que me quiero despertar. Vi el reloj, 5:01 A.M_…. 5:01… ¿Qué significa eso?..._ Me preguntaba en un breve lapso mental. _Ah claro, la hora_. Concluí, recordando que obvio era eso.

Salí de la cama, oí los ronquidos de mi papá desde el final de pasillo. No estoy acostumbrada a ser la única despierta, mi mamá siempre estaba despierta más temprano que yo y me asuste un poco. Baje las escaleras pensando _¿Qué voy hacer? Es muy temprano para desayunar_. No me gusta leer o ver TV o hacer algo antes de que empiece la escuela, eso solo incrementaba mi ansiedad.

Pensé en eso y decidí sentarme en el sillón, viendo el reloj esperando que marcara las 6:00A.M, esto vino muy rápido para mi gusto. _Dicen que en Forks el tiempo se detiene o retrocede, pero en realidad va más rápido._ Bromee irónicamente, yo creo. Nunca entendí la ironía, yo solo se cuando decirla, es cuando veo los resultados de alguien actuando estúpidamente.

Se que papá no despertará hasta dentro de una hora, así que decidí comer mi desayuno ahora. Tuve una tostada de pan integral con miel, como cada mañana. Me tomo menos de 30 minutos terminarla. Después fui a cepillar mis dientes, tomo mucho tiempo en hacer esto, solía cepillarlos mucho hasta que experimente por primera mano que las cavidades son dolorosas, no me gusta mucho el dolor. Cepille mis dientes como por 20 minutos y repase mi itinerario en caso de que hubiera olvidado algo. _Veamos: nunca cepillo mi cabello, listo, nunca uso maquillaje, listo, desayuno, dientes, listo.. hilo dental!._ Termine y me fui a mi habitación a arreglarme para ir a la escuela. Esto tomo a lo mucho 10 minutos.

Y como predije papá se despertó una hora después (7:00a.m)- Buenos días Bells, ¿A qué hora despertaste?- preguntó, probablemente sorprendido de verme lista o como una pregunta casual, no puedo decir la diferencia.

-Buenos días papi, me desperté hace un par de horas- le dije honestamente.

-¿Par de horas? No pudiste dormir huh- parecía un poco sorprendido pero pronto llegó a una conclusión.

-No, despierto a las 5:00a.m todas las mañanas.- le dije sinceramente.

Se me quedo viendo con los muy abiertos, pestañeo 2 veces y dijo- ¿5:00a.m.?- en shock, el no era obviamente una persona de mañana- Bueno lo que tu hagas es tu decisión, siempre y cuando no reciba una llamada de la escuela diciendo que te dormiste en clase- No sabia si era una broma o no, así que no dije nada.

El resto del desayuno continúo en silencio.

Papá me llevo a la escuela, quizá quiera conseguir un auto pronto.

-Traté de conseguirte un auto de mi amigo, pero es un poco ruidoso- el dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, espero que no, no quiero que la gente lea mis pensamientos así como así (tengo un ataque de ansiedad de tan solo pensarlo), son privados y un poquito incontrolables para mi gusto.- Lo conseguí, pero su hijo reemplazo el motor para arreglar el problema del ruido- el termino.

La verdad no sabia que decir, así que no dije nada.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

Nos estacionamos en la entrada del estacionamiento de la escuela.- Te recogeré a las 2:45p.m Bells- papá dijo antes de irse. Dijimos adiós y se fue, ahora siento la ansiedad volviendo y con mucha fuerza. Me percate de que no se que hacer! _Podemos preguntar por ayuda- no idiota, la ayuda es mala!_ Cuando entro en pánico, mis pensamientos se empiezan a formar sin mi control y esto solo era el inicio.

Fue cuando lo note. Un cercano edificio con el nombre de "oficina principal". Ahí es a donde necesito ir, recordé de pronto y la ansiedad se calmo un poco, pero no por completo.

Camine hacia la oficina, evadiendo cuidadosamente a la gente, una practica que tengo perfeccionada, camine rápido y tambaleantemente, haciendo nada mas que arrastrando mis pies hasta que entre en la oficina.

Adentro había una mujer sentada detrás de escritorio. Gracias a Dios ella se dio cuenta de mi entrada así que no tuve que pedirle ayuda.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- ella pregunto educadamente. Parecía agradable.

-Si, soy nueva aquí- dije forzadamente, esperando que eso fuera todo lo que necesitara decir. Por suerte si lo era.

-Ah, si- ella dijo y empezó a buscar algo- Aquí esta tu horario y un mapa, consigue esta hoja rosa firmada por todos tus profesores y ¿Necesitaras ayuda para moverte?- me pregunto, entregándome unos cuantas hojas de papel.

-No, con el mapa está bien- yo dije, tomando el papel y saliendo de la oficina. Después de salir me di cuenta que olvide decir gracias, mi mamá me mataría.

Camine rápido hacia mi primera clase, matemáticas, cargando mi grande carpeta, guardo los trabajos de todas mis clases en esta carpeta.

Encontré el edificio y entre. Una vez adentro, vi todas las miradas dirigirse hacia mí. Instantáneamente sentía una gran ola de ansiedad venir sobre mí.

Rápidamente camine hacia el maestro y le entregue la hoja esperando que el entendiera, porque si hablo, tal vez lo hare muy alto y todas las personas me oirían y mi ansiedad se pondría peor. Por suerte el entendió el mensaje y tomo la hoja.

-Tu debes de ser la nueva estudiante- el dijo, era muy Viejo, no puedo recordar su nombre, debí de haber visto mejor la hoja. Sentí mas ansiedad, _¿Estaba en la clase correcta?, ¿Qué tal si leí el numero mal?.. No espera, el lo hubiera dicho ya. _Ese pensamiento me calmo un poco – Ok. Te puedes sentar por aquí, en el escritorio de la derecha- el dijo, devolviendo la hoja y apuntando a un par de escritorios vacios en el fondo. _Genial, junto a la pared_. Pensé, amo los asientos de la esquina. Rápidamente caminé hacia mi lugar, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, con pequeñas miradas revelando que todavía me estaban mirando.

Me senté en mi escritorio, estaba un par de minutes temprano así que todavía no estaban todos aquí. Espere por mientras unos cuantos estudiantes entraban al salón, solo algunos de ellos me miraron al principio, los demás tomaron unos cuantos segundos (Por suerte la persona de al lado nunca llego). La clase empezó pronto después de eso. Matemáticas es mi mejor clase, soy realmente buena con los números. Termine el trabajo de clase y la tarea en menos de 15 minutos, no necesito revisar porque yo casi nunca me equivoco. Después de que termine, me quede en mi asiento, viendo a la nada, en blanco.

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando alguien del escritorio de enfrente tiro un papel doblado (pobremente doblado debo agregar, las esquinas no concuerdan con las esquinas y esta muy arrugado) al asiento enseguida de mi.

_No lo entiendo, ¿Es una nota? ¿Se supone que debo leerla? Esta en el asiento de la otra persona, tal vez es para el, no, el no ha estado aquí en toda la clase, tal vez es para después. ¿Quién deja una nota en el asiento para después? No lo se, ¿Por qué seria para mi?, nadie me conoce._ Voltee a ver a la persona enseguida de mi, no, no la conocía, ni a la persona que esta junto a ella, ni al de enfrente, ni a ninguna persona junto a ellos. _No, definitivamente no los conozco, así que ellos no me conocen, no es completamente cierto, has conocido gente antes y la has olvidado, no lo creo, yo siempre recuerdo las caras, ¿Quién deja notas para gente que no conoce de todas formas? Yo nunca hice eso, esta gente es extraña._

Mientras me preguntaba esta situación en mi mente, creo que oi a la chica murmurar a la persona enseguida de ella- Ella todavía no lo abre- creo que fue lo que dijo. Tal vez era para mi, a menos de que la persona que estuviera enseguida de mi fuera invisible. _No mires, ni siquiera lo toques, es probablemente una critica, no necesitamos son inútiles opiniones._ Me dije a mi misma.

La clase termino poco después de eso, nunca toque el papel doblado (Eso podría ser una nota o un dibujo obsceno de algunos de estudiantes, no ser rían, eh tenido de esos antes), apenas y lo vi un poco.

Mientras caminaba, escuche a alguien llamando a alguien, no usando su nombre solo "hey". Espero que no me quisieran a mi, todavía no eh hecho nada, cualquiera que sea su problema yo no lo hice.

Finalmente esta persona se puso enfrente de mi, yo no me pare simplemente me tambaleé un poco y trate de rodearlo. El no me dejo, continuo tratando de llamar mi atención – Por favor detente, caminas muy rápido- el dijo.

Yo esperé, checando si me estaba hablando a mí o a la persona detrás de mí. Parece que me esta hablando a mi, no se que decir.

-Hola soy Eric, tu eres Isabella Swan- me dijo el educadamente, no se si era un implicación o una pregunto o una afirmación, espero que esto no tome demasiado, tengo poco tiempo para llegar a clase.

-Hola- dije, decidí que era lo suficientemente inofensivo, pero aun así me daba un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Lo inspeccione; el no era feo, el era un poco mas alto que yo y lucia como el típico estereotipo de niño nerd sin lentes, el era también el que estaba sentado junto a la niña que tal vez o tal vez no me tiro el papel doblado. El pareció estar desconcertado, "desconcertado", nunca eh entendido que significa, pero creo que encaja ahora. Era obvio que esto tomaría un tiempo – Tengo que ir a clase- lo rodee y camine muy deprisa, dejándolo sin tiempo para detenerme.

Después de esa rara conversación con… ¿Cual era su nombre? Oh lo olvide, lo recordare luego. Fui a mi siguiente clase, gobierno, yo nunca entendí de que se trata esto, nunca lo había oído antes.

Repetí el proceso de ser observada y obtener mi hoja firmada. No se porque pero este profesor me hizo presentarme a la clase e incluir algunos de mis intereses.

-No tengo nada que decir- dije, creo que esto puede sonar raro, tal vez eso los detendría de hablar conmigo.

Después de eso, me dijo que tomara asiento junto a Jessica… o algo así. Esta bien, si se quienes son, pero no me gusta usar nombres. Yo la reconozco a ella como la arroja notas.

-Hola soy Jessica, ¿Porque no leíste mi nota?- ella dijo alegremente, tal vez un poquito marcado y rápido para mi gusto.

No sabía como responder, así que trate de ignorarla y ella siguió hablándome, me mantuve firme hasta que me quede sin trabajo. En cada escuela hay gente que te dice hola, algunos de ellos paran si los ignoras, otros siguen tratando, algunos son fáciles de ignorar, otros no, creo que ellos están tratando de impedir que no tenga vida social, porque no me pueden dejar en paz, pero una parte de mi quiere hablar, creo.

Desgraciadamente, esta chica era una de esas personas que tu no puedes ignorar.

-Hola- dije.

-Por fin- ella dijo en un fuerte murmullo - ¿Qué eres sorda?- ella pregunto, creo que era una pregunta retorica así que no le conteste.

Esa clase fue pura tortura, esa chica no paraba de hablar sobre su vida, seguía hablando chismes de gente que ni siquiera conocía y por lo que ella decía, no los quería conocer.

Hoy va a ser un largo, largo día.

A/N: Bueno subí este cap muchísimo antes de lo que esperaba, pero aproveche mi tiempo libre, porque en cuanto entre a la escuela no podre actualizar de inmediato. A demás, como disculpa por las fallas del otro hehehe y me animo mucho también las personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y a sus alertas de historias, muchas gracias de parte mía y de la autora original.

Yo creo que tal vez mañana pueda subir el tercer cap espero.

Salma =]


	3. A primera vista

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de nada. Todo le pertenece a S.M y a The plasma

**A/N:** Ok en este cap. Veremos la reacción de Bella ante los Cullen, la interacción con las personas, su dieta y la falta de coordinación de Bella.

**Capitulo**** 3**

**Primera**** vista**

Después de clase, me las arregle para escaparme de Jessica en un pasillo muy abarrotado, odio las multitudes pero a veces te son útiles.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase Ingles. Soy muy buena en ingles, siempre y cuando no involucre opinión personal, porque si no trato lo suficiente a mi trabajo le pueden faltar emociones.

Cuando entre a clase una nueva ola de ansiedad vino sobre mi, me di cuenta que Jessica comparte esta clase conmigo también. _¿Cómo llegó ella primero? Tal vez ella conozca un atajo, ¿Tal vez, deberíamos pedirle que nos lo mostrara? No, debemos quedarnos en el camino fácil, de esa manera no nos perdemos._ Murmure en mi mente.

Repetí el proceso de firmar la hoja y el profesor desafortunadamente me asigno asiento enseguida de tu-sabes-quien, lo cual aumento mi ansiedad.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso contigo? ¡Un segundo estabas enseguida de mi y al siguiente ya no estabas!- Ella susurro en voz alta. No sabia como responder, ¿Era una pregunta retorica? Yo no dije nada, esperando que ella parara de hablar conmigo. Ese deseo se quedo sin cumplir, pero esta clase fue peor, todo el mundo estaba hablando y al profesor no le importaba. El trabajo fue fácil, pero el salón era tan ruidoso y si añadimos a Jessica en la ecuación tienes una capa de niebla invadiendo el tráfico.

Esa clase fue horrible, me recordaba a la escuela primaria, nada mas que ruido, el ruido te hace perder la voluntad de aprender.

Esta vez sabia que Jessica no estaría en mi siguiente clase, la vi dirigirse hacia otro pasillo.

Mi siguiente clase fue gimnasia…. la ansiedad volvió en cuanto leí la palabra. Odiaba gimnasia, odio tanto los deportes, no es porque soy torpe o floja, solo que no entiendo las reglas (siempre mezclo el sentido común y el usar toda tu fuerza) y me da miedo que me peguen con el balón, me han pegado demasiadas veces para llevar la cuenta.

Tuve que pasar por un proceso completamente diferente esta vez.

Esta vez tuve que encontrar al profesor para que me firmara la hoja así por mientras encontraba al profesor sufrí una ola masiva de ansiedad, pensando en la posibilidad de estar en la habitación equivocada, y esté no entendió la pista por lo que tuve que decirle que era nueva, mi voz se oyó por toda la habitación yo pienso, el ataque de ansiedad que seguía iba a ser muy largo.

Y para hacer las cosas peor, tuve que cambiarme en mi uniforme de gimnasia, no me gusta cambiarme en un lugar público (vestidor o no), en mi antigua escuela, usaba el uniforme debajo de mi ropa, así que solo tenia que quitármela sin preocupación. Sentí la ansiedad sobre mi todo el tiempo, pienso que todos estaban mirándome, pero no me atreví a comprobarlo.

En la clase tuvimos que jugar volley ball, no tengo la fuerza siguiente para mandar el balón de vuelta, así que sabia que seria inútil.

Estaba de pareja con un chico rubio llamado……Mike, creo.

El jugaba muy bien, el hizo casi todo el trabajo, yo solo me quede en la esquina cuidadosamente observando el balón, asegurándome de que no se acercara a mi. Cuando el balón vino hacia mi, me invadió el miedo de que me golpeara y cuando lo golpee de vuelta solo se movió un poco para abajo. Estaba realmente aliviada cuando el profesor me hizo sentarme el resto de clase, aunque estaba un 60% segura que estaba enojado, eso solo alimentaba mi ansiedad.

Y así continuo el resto de la clase.

Después tuve almuerzo, una clase donde puedo estar sola en una oscura esquina, llena de paz y tranquilidad…. ese pensamiento mantenía mi paz interior.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, estaba a punto de entrar cuando fui sujetada del brazo. Me di la vuelta, primero para defenderme, pero lo deje ir cuando vi que era Jessica. – Hola Bella, ¿Te quieres venir a sentar con nosotros?- me dijo alegremente, siento algo raro respecto a ella, pero por lo general siempre siento eso, además, ella parecía agradable.

Yo solo quería sentarme sola en mi oscura esquina y comer en paz, pero no puedo decir que no, así que asentí como respuesta.

-Genial- ella dijo, arrastrándome en la cafetería hacia su mesa, llena de mucha gente. – Bien chicos, ella es Bella. Bella el es Mike, Ángela, Eric, Ben, Lauren y Tayler- me dijo, señalando a cada uno.

El primero era el chico del gimnasio, después una chica muy alta, el chico que me persiguió después de clase de matemáticas, un chico asiático, una chica rubia (la reconocí por mi clase de gym) y un chico moreno (el estaba en mi clase de gimnasia también).

Todos me dijeron hola, a juzgar por sus palabras puedo decir que todos eran agradables menos…. Lauren, así se llama? Ángela y Mike parecían realmente agradables, mientras Eric y Tyler parecían raros, por el modo en que hablaban parecía que querían algo pero no se que.

Apartando la amabilidad, todavía me sentía cautelosa de sentarme junto a gente que no conozco. Me arrepentí de mi decisión de haberle dicho si a Jessica, me calme un poco recitando los elementos de la tabla periódica en mi cabeza, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberme aprendido los elementos de la tabla periódica.

Desempaque mi almuerzo de mi mochila, la llevo a todas partes conmigo aquí en la escuela, me allegro que esta escuela no hiciera tanto alborota por esto, como lo hacia mi antigua escuela. Tenía mi ensalada de costumbre que yo misma prepare: contenía lechuga, espinaca, rebanadas de apio y zanahoria, brócoli y coliflor, junto con otras cosas que puse solo por apariencia. La ensalada no tenia aderezo, odio el aderezo. También empaque unos palitos de pepperoni, para que mi dieta tuviera un poco de carne, junto con un poco de leche de chocolate para lavarlo todo.

Fui cuestionada sobre mi falta de aderezo, pero no deje que eso me molestara, comí en tiempo record y termine en menos de 30 minutos (tenia problemas en agarrar las cosas pequeñas con el tenedor), un nuevo record de ensalada para mi, el comer rápido ayudaba con mi ansiedad, pero volvía cuando terminaba de comer, me sentí rara. Algunos de los otros me miraban raro por mi velocidad para comer. No me importa, no es lo más rápido que puedo comer en general.

Todos terminaron de comer muy rápido, demonios ellos comían muy lento, al menos no comían ensalada, les tomaría horas comerla.

Jessica pasó el resto del almuerzo señalándome a todos, no me podía importar menos, así que me quede mirando al vacio, estudiando las palabras gravadas en la meso. Puras cosas inútiles, prefiero oír los nombre a leer esto.

- Eboney Spatkins, Connor Johnson y…. los Cullen- Ella dijo el apellido con un sonido en seco, como si estuviera tratando de asustarme. _Debe de haber algo gótico o por el estilo que hace que se refiera de ese modo. _Concluí al principio, pero una vez que me gire y voltee a su mesa, me di cuenta que son muy normales. – El chico grande Emmett, la chica rubia Rosalie, su hermano gemelo Jasper, y la pequeña chica Alice y …… Edward- dijo el nombre con cierto resentimiento, ¿me pregunto porque?, bueno no me importa, de seguro era una de los chicos de los que estaba mencionando antes – Ellos son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. y la Sra. Cullen. Ellos son raros, están juntos, juntos; Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice, Edward es soltero, pero el tiene estándares muy altos que ninguna chica puede alcanzar- ella concluyó, yo creo que dijo mucho, pero decidí estudiarlo un poco, había algo muy raro respecto a ellos.

El primero era un chico mayor, con cabello rizado y un cuerpo musculo de gorila con esteroides, la segunda era una creatura hermosa y eso sin verle la cara, el tercero era un chico rubio, con un buen cuerpo construido pero no sobre musculado como el primero, un cuerpo como de tipo soldado, la cuarta era una persona muy bajita y muy delgadita adorable chica, con cabello negro corto y puntiagudo, ella caminaba con mucha gracia, ella podría danzar. Y por ultimo un chico delgado, pero aun así con agradable cuerpo construido, con un despeinado cabello color bronce, me recordaba a la vieja Esparta, otra de mis obsesiones. El apellido Cullen me suena familiar; creo que es el apellido de la chica que se sienta junto a mí en matemáticas, la chica que nunca fue. _Es algo más sobre ese nombre._ Yo agregue, pero no puedo pensar en otra parte donde haya escuchado ese nombre antes.

Ellos eran gente extraña, no en una forma mala si no en buena forma, hermosos de hecho, como los vampiros del libro de Anne Rice, bellos, altos (exceptuando la pequeña) y extremadamente pálidos. _No, eso es estúpido, vampiros, heh, mi mamá siempre comentaba sobre mi salvaje imaginación, pero.., ¡cállate, necesitamos terminar esto antes de que termines obsesionada!_ Comenté en mi mente, después me di cuenta el ultimó me estaba observando, desvié mi vista rápido, evitando el contacto visual. En este punto sonó el timbre. _Demonios__, __casi__pierdo__ el timbre._ Estaba aliviada pero aun así tenia un ataque de ansiedad por ese pensamiento.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Biología. Hmm… no tan malo, puedo hacer esto.

**A/N:** La autora original dice que no tenia muchas ideas para el encuentro y que en este capitulo hubo muy poca ansiedad en comparación de la que vive Bella todos los días.

Reviews pleasse ;)!!!

Salma =]


	4. El chico de los ojos de diablo

**A/N:** Bueno esta es una nota que publicó la autora en este capitulo para explicarnos un poco mas sobre el síndrome de Asperger.

El síndrome de asperger es una rama del espectro del desorden de autismo (son similares pero tienen diferencias), hay condiciones genéticas que aumentan la inteligencia (aumentan la memoria, el uso de números y lógica, etc), mientras disminuye las capacidades sociales (prefieren sentarse solos que jugar con otros niños, evitan el contacto visual, etc.), ellos por lo general solo se pueden concentrar en una cosa a la vez (mientras la gente "normal" se puede concentrar en varias cosas a la vez), otros síntomas puedes ser: obsesiones peligrosas, realización de rutinas, poco sentido de dirección, falta de empatía (se pueden confundir como insensibles) de hecho algunas personas los llaman "retrasados emocionales". Los síntomas varían de persona a persona, eso es lo que lo hace diferente de los demás desordenes.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de nada.

**Capitulo**** 4**

**El chico de los ojos de diablo**

Después de que salí de la cafetería Mike vino detrás de mi.

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué clase tienes enseguida?- el preguntó.

-Biología- respondí. Creo que es lo suficientemente inofensivo.

-Genial, yo también- el dijo, demasiado pronto. Pensé dentro de mí. – ¿Te puedo llevar?

-Esta bien- yo dije, sea como sea, creo que seria raro si me negara.

Seguimos nuestro camino. Me allegro que el se haya ofrecido porque el edificio tenia nuevos números que los que estaban en el mapa, pude haber entrada al salón equivocado. Una gran ola de ansiedad vino sobre mí.

Una vez que entramos al salón Mike se fue a su lugar y yo me aproxime al profesor para que firmara mi hoja.

-Bien señorita Swan, tome lugar junto al señor Cullen por allá- el me dijo, indicándome el único asiento vacio. _Genial, yo solo quiero una clase donde me pueda sentar sola permanentemente, ¿Por qué no puedo tener eso?_ Pensé, espero que no sea hablador.

Me fui a mi asiento rápidamente. Sentí la ansiedad volver mientras pensaba que me tenia que sentar junto a alguien que no conocía, pero eso no es nada en comparación de lo que sentí cuando me senté, sentí como cuando yo solía subirme al tobogán de McDonals y bajaba para golpear a mi mamá para darle un susto, solo que esta vez era 100,000 veces peor.

No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo. Nunca lo había visto antes de cerca, y como yo lo esperaba; él quitaba el aliento. Su cabello bronce era un buen desastre, obviamente en un look despeinado, pero eso no fue todo lo que noté. Después de una mirada, vi sus ojos. Eran mas negros que dorados, la clase de ojos que tu esperas que un demonio tiene, en momentos como esto desearía tanto leer emociones a través de los ojos, pero no puedo, desvié mi vista rápido, no me gusta el contacto visual; me hace sentir muy inconfortable. Sus cejas se juntaron, un símbolo de enojo, pero ese no es siempre el caso, mis cejas se juntan a veces cuando estoy tensa o frustrada, pero su expresión me asustaba un poco todavía.

Parecía como si se estuviera cubriendo la nariz. _Demonios_. Pensé, me acabo de dar cuenta que no me eh bañado en una semana, mamá siempre me recordaba después de unos cuantos días, debe de haber estado muy estresada para que se le olvidara decirme antes de dejar la casa. _¿Huelo así de mal? Nadie mas lo a notado, tu pensarías que alguno de ellos ya se hubiera burlado._ Me olí pero no pude oler nada. _Nunca tuve que preocuparme por mal olor, necesitas hacer ejercicio para eso._

La clase estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre las células, necesitábamos identificar las fases de la mitosis en las laminillas del microscopio. Edward acercó el microscopio hacia mí. No lo entiendo, es para mi o solo esta moviendo el microscopio para acomodarse mejor. Me pregunté, confundida por su gesto.

Esperé un momento para ver que hacia, cuando él no hizo nada tomé el microscopio. Observe todas las laminillas en el microscopio y escribí las respuestas. _¿Esto se supone que nos debe tomar todo el periodo? _Me pregunté en incredulidad, no es difícil definir las fase, todas lucen diferentes.

Devolví el microscopio al centro de la mesa, no sabía si se lo tenía que devolver a Edward o no, así que solo lo dejé ahí.

Pasé el resto de la clase viendo hacia adelante, observando nada y solo contando los minutos para que la clase terminara.

Cuando la clase terminó, Edward fue el primero en salir a toda prisa, por lo general soy la primera que sale de clase, pero este chico me hace la competencia. Mientras salía de la clase murmuraba sobre él. _El nunca habló, tenia una mirada frustrada en la cara y salió prácticamente corriendo de la clase. __Tal __vez__ el __también__tiene__ Asperger_. Concluí. Tal vez; no sonaba muy imposible, no es la primera vez que sospecho que alguien más lo tiene, pero no suena correcto. Lo más probable es que no lo sea.

Mi siguiente clase fue período libre, me alegro por eso.

Obtuve mi hoja firmada y me podía sentar donde yo quisiera. (Incluido, pero no ilimitado escritorio de la esquina) y ponerme al corriente con cualquier trabajo que tuviera atrasado, pero no tenia. Así que me senté ahí haciendo nada, mientras los demás hacían sus trabajos atrasados.

Cansada de no hacer nada me puse a garabatear hasta el final de la clase, dibuje muchos edificios y mapas, la arquitectura y los mapas eran unas de mis obsesiones. No mucha gente había memorizado el mapa completo de las carreteras de Europa y los planos de los pisos de alrededor de 1000 edificios, y podía recrearlos perfectamente en un cuaderno, bueno todavía no, me refiero a los planos de los pisos, el mapa fue muy fácil de dibujar.

Así que continúe copiando el plano del piso del palacio de Windsor, por el resto del período.

Después de que la clase se terminó fui afuera al estacionamiento a esperar a que mi papá viniera por mí. Afortunadamente el ya estaba ahí, estacionado enfrente de la salida para que no me estresara buscándolo.

-Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- mi papá me pregunto mientras yo subía a la patrulla.

-Bien- murmure. Esa siempre era mi respuesta, no importa como haya estado mi día.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa, noté que había una troca roja en la avenida. Una ola de ansiedad vino sobre mí, no me gustan las visitas inesperadas. No le di importancia, esperando que se fuera.

-La troca llegó temprano- dijo papá saliendo de la patrulla y caminando hacia la troca, decidí seguirlo. – El nuevo motor ya esta instalado, así que ya no será ruidosa- añadió, entregándome las llaves.

No sabia como responder, así que solo le dije –Gracias papi- agregue papi con la esperanza de que no me hiciera ver malagradecida, estoy muy agradecida, solo que tengo problemas mostrándolo. La troca era perfecta, lucia como histórica, como de la época del imperio romano. _Demonios__, __luce__como__ de la __prehistoria__. Bien._ Agregué en broma.

-Me alegra que te guste, ¿Cuando te sentirás cómoda manejando tu sola a la escuela?- el preguntó, tenia que pensar sobre eso.

-En unos cuantos días mas, ya debo de haber memorizado el camino- le dije.

Entramos a la casa después de eso.

Tuvimos la cena inmediatamente, después papá fue a ver la televisión.

Yo solo me paseaba por la habitación. Seguido necesitaba caminar por alrededor del cuarto, algunas veces más que otras, para evadir los ataques nerviosos, si mi día fue mas allá de horrible, corro y brinco gritando alrededor, mi mamá lo llama "explotando", yo ya no exploto en público. Eh paseado alrededor de las habitaciones prácticamente desde que empecé a caminar (**A/N:** Tuve un poco de problemas en esta parte xq la palabra era muy coloquial), aunque a este punto era mas como explotar. Una vez casi exploto, pero la escuela era muy amplia.

Después de que termine eran las 6:07 p.m, fui a mi habitación a leer, esta vez tenia antojo de algo de historia.

Pase alrededor de 5 horas leyendo sobre una vieja historia Americana en un libre de texto; ahora papá estaba dormido y yo me sentía un poco cansada. _Es __muy__temprano__para__mí_. Pensé. Pero de todas formas me arregle para irme a la cama.

Después de que termine, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí en 20 minutos.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Desperté a las 5:30a.m, no había despertado a esa hora desde que tenía 6 años.

Me levante y desayune muy temprano en un día normal, pero no me importa. Me sentía extrañamente calmada hoy, sabia que no dudaría mucho pero no me importaba por ahora. Estaba pensando sobre ese sueño que tuve, nunca había soñado con un ser humano antes, había soñado con vampiros, pero eso era lo más humano que mis sueños podían ser, se siente raro.

Después del desayuno fui a cepillar mis dientes y usar hilo dental. Después me bañe, si olía así de mal no iba a dejar que lo restregaran en la cara. Después de bañarme cepille mi cabello por primera vez desde que tenia 7 años (esa vez fue en contra de mi voluntad, por cierto). Me vestí para la escuela y prepare mi almuerzo.

El día pasó rápido, después llego biología y Edward Cullen no llegó, pero su hermana Alice Cullen si vino esta vez, ella era tranquila también, estoy feliz por eso.

Mi calma terminó en cuanto descubrí que el no estaba aquí, y la calma nunca volvió.

El no llegó en ningún día de la semana. No se porque esto me preocupa, _esto no es normal, esto no es normal, esto no es normal, ¡Esto no es normal!_ Cantaba en mi mente, una clara reacción a mi abrumador estrés por la situación. Estoy acostumbrada a los cantos, no eran tan malos como la ansiedad que los causa.

**A/N: **Bueno este cap fue un poco difícil porque la autora utilizaba algunas palabras muy coloquiales y no podía traducirlas literalmente, espero que haya quedado bien.Por favor háganme saber que piensan de la historia hasta ahora, ¿debo continuar? Ustedes deciden. También ya nos estamos acercando al momento en el que Bella descubre la verdad, esta Bella es un poco más inteligente y lógica así que lo descubrirá pronto.

**Adelanto:**

_Entré al salón de clases y cuando fui a sentarme lo vi, Edward había vuelto, tuve un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo aquí._

_Me senté y la ansiedad se fue inmediatamente, sabia que no duraría pero me gusta estar calmada, hoy aparentemente haríamos un trabajo en equipo, en mi otra escuela los maestros me dejaban hacer los trabajos a mi sola porque me conocían, pero aquí tenía miedo de preguntar._

Please necesito 3 reviews para continua :)!!!


	5. Un libro no tan abierto

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de nada.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen traducir más rápido ;).

**Caro-cullen:** Lo se a mi tamb me sorprendió hehehe, pr me sorprendió mas que no se bañara en una semana hehe!!!

_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**

**Un libro no tan abierto.**

* * *

Desperté a las 5:00a.m, _suspiré, otra semana_. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento.

El fin de semana se paso muy rápido, Jessica y su grupito querían que saliera con ellos para hacer Dios-sabe-que. Les dije que yo no salí y se fueron después de que lo repetí varias veces.

* * *

Espere hasta que fueran las 6:34a.m y desayuné cuando papá despertó. El despierta temprano ahora porque ya volvió al trabajo, parece que se tomo un tiempo libre para llevarme y recogerme de la escuela, pero ahora que empecé a manejar sola hasta la escuela desde el jueves, el ha vuelto a su horario normal.

Terminamos de desayunar y el se fue al trabajo, sola al fin, me puedo acostumbrar a esto. Pensaba en eso mientras subí a arreglarme; cepille mis dientes y use hilo dental, me bañe, cepille mi cabello y me vestí. Por fin encontré un método con el cual no se me olvidara bañarme. Solo me tenia que bañar todos los días en la mañana y dado a que se convirtió parte de mi rutina no lo olvido, también tengo menos tiempo libre antes de ir a la escuela.

Tenia una hora libre antes de ir a la escuela, así que pase la hora caminando por la casa.

* * *

Conduje hasta la escuela y me estacione en mi puesto de siempre, en el fondo, en eso Mike se acerco a mi.

-Hola Bella, escucha, ¿Sabes sobre el baile del sábado?- el dijo. El por lo general no estaba aquí, así que eso me dio un ligero ataque de ansiedad, me pregunto como supo donde me estaciono. Espera.

-¿Qué baile?- pregunte. Nunca me entero sobre eventos sociales o peleas de la escuela, cada vez que oigo de algo es noticia para mi.

-Tu sabes... el…baile de Sadie Hawkins...- el dijo pausado. _¿Esta nervioso?, ¿Por qué estaría nervioso?, _me pregunte.

-¿Sadie…Hawkins…? Ese termino no lo conozco- en serio no lo conocía, tal vez esta sea una buena forma de investigar que era, había oído sobre eso antes, pero no sabia quien o que era Sadie Hawkins. _Tal vez ella sea el tema del baile._ Siempre llego a la misma conclusión.

-Es...un…baile donde…las chicas..Invitan a los chicos…- el dijo, todavía haciendo pausas. ¿Por qué hacia eso?

-No sabia que tenia importancia quien te invita- en verdad esto se esta poniendo interesante. _¿Qué hora es?_ Me pregunto sintiendo mi ansiedad elevarse, no uso reloj, es muy incomodo –Mejor me voy a clase antes de que se haga tarde- dije caminando, dejando ahí a Mike, con una mirada diferente en su cara.

* * *

Fui a mi clase de matemáticas después de esa tan poca placentera conversación con Mike.

Me senté junto a… Alice, si, creo que ese es su nombre. Ella no habla mucho, apenas y me ve, me hace preguntarme si ella también tiene síndrome de Asperger, pero no lo creo.

La clase transcurrió sin eventos, solo un examen sorpresa y juzgando por los "boos" y los "¿Que?s", la clase nunca había tenido uno de estos. Fue muy fácil para mi, lo termine en 14 minutos (ósea, por favor a estos gente le toma toda la clase terminar un examen de hoja doble cara), Alice terminó el suyo un poco antes que yo, muy sospechoso para ser matemáticas.

* * *

Después siguió Gobierno, todavía no entiendo esa clase, pero voy mucho _mejor_ que el resto de la clase.

Yo creo que Jessica estaba tratando (y fallando), de hacerme sentir culpable por no haber salido con ella el sábado.

* * *

Después siguió ingles, Jessica todavía no paraba, ¿Tal vez se sentía herida? Yo pensé. ¿Por qué se tendría que sentir herida? Yo estaría aliviada. La idea de herir a alguien me hizo sentir muy mal y eso llenaba mi ansiedad.

Ingles fue fácil y simple, solo párrafos y poesía. La mía fue un poco confusa de entender para los demás (el profesor incluido), pero yo seguí todas las reglas así que obtuve una muy buena calificación por eso.

* * *

Después siguió _gimnasia_… todavía siento mucha ansiedad cuando voy a gimnasia.

Gimnasia fue horrible como siempre. Jugamos basket ball hoy, jugué exactamente como jugué volley ball; me encendí en la esquina, huyendo del balón y golpeándolo cuando venia a mi, además seguía olvidando quienes estaban en mi equipo así que por lo general se la pasaba a la persona equivocada y me mandaban a sentar por "hacer trampa".

* * *

Mike me alcanzo después de gimnasia, yo lo traté de ignorar pero era persistente.

-Hola Bella, solo quería preguntarte si, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- el dijo muy rápido.

-No- le dije, yo no voy a bailes, nunca voy a bailes o cosas como esas.

-Oh…esta bien…- el dijo pausando en una forma diferente esta vez, su expresión cambio y se fue muy rápido. _Eso fue raro, nadie nunca me invito a un baile. Yo creo que ellos sabían que no iría._ Pensé y lo ignore, seguí caminando hacia la cafetería.

* * *

El almuerzo fue como siempre, tuve mi ensalada y sus complementos.

Después de un rato Jessica me codeo unas cuantas veces.

-Hola, hola Bella- Ella dijo en voz baja.

-Hmmm- le respondí.

-Puedo hablar contigo digamos ¡ahora!- ella dijo en un tono extraño.

-Bien- le dije y se paro y me jalo lejos de la mesa, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa. Paro cuando estábamos afuera.

-Bella acabo de hablar con Mike, veras a estado actuando raro toda el almuerzo así que lo lleve afuera, pensando en el si lo confortaba el me invitaría al baile, así que le pregunte que pasaba, ¿Sabes que me dijo?- me pregunto enojada. _¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber yo que le dijo él a ella?_- El me dijo que te invito al baile con él y que tu lo rechazaste sin pestañear, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te invito al baile?- ella pauso y agregó – ¡Y porque actuaste tan fría con el!- ¿_Qué tiene que ver el pestañeo en todo esto?, yo pestañee._ Tal vez estaba siendo retorica otra vez.

-¿Por qué se supone que tendría que habértelo dicho?- le pregunte realmente confundida.

-¡Por que pensé que éramos amigas!- ella me gritó. _¿Se supone que las amigas se deben de decir eso?_

-Las amigas nos debemos de decir ese tipo de cosas- le pregunte muy confundida sobre esto.

-¡Si!, ¡¿Qué eres estúpida?!.- ella me respondió enojada, yo creo que estaba siendo sarcástica- Ahora, por favor me puedes decir por que rechazaste a Mike, ¿Hay algo que no sepa?- ella preguntó-

-Yo no lo rechacé, yo simplemente no voy a bailes- le conteste.

-¿Por que no le dijiste eso?- ella preguntó, ya no estaba gritando, así que me calme.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- pregunté.

- Se llama "rechazarlo amablemente"- ella me respondió.

De pronto me transporte a cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, cuando la gente me invitaba a sus fiestas de cumpleaños y yo los rechazaba y les decía honestamente que no me agradaban, después ellos les decían a sus papás y sus papás llamaban a mi mamá y mi mamá me decía que mintiera para no herir sus sentimientos. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto, me agrada Mike, pienso que es una persona agradable.

¡Arghh! Estoy lejos de mama por una semana y ya se me olvida todo lo que tardo años en enseñarme.

Ella no dijo nada más antes de irse. _¿Acaso herí sus sentimientos? Yo no me sentiría herida, ¿Por qué el si? _Esto fue confuso.

Regrese a la cafetería para agarrar mis cosas, unos minutes después sonó el timbre y me dirigí a biología.

* * *

Entré al salón de clases y cuando me fui a sentar vi que Edward había vuelto, tuve un ataque de ansiedad cuando lo vi, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo aquí.

Cuando me senté la ansiedad se fue por complete, yo sabia que no duraría pero me gusta estar calmada, hoy aparentemente haríamos un trabajo de equipo, en mi otra escuela los profesores me dejaban hacer el trabajo a mi sola por que me conocían, pero aquí me da miedo preguntar.

Justo entonces escuche una voz junto a mi –Hola, siento no haberme presentado la semana pasada, soy Edward Cullen, tu eres Bella- el dijo presentándose. Bien, el seguro no tiene síndrome de Asperger (si el lo tuviera no se habría presentado). Yo concluí.

Normalmente ignoraría a quien quiera que se presentara, pero él era diferente y no sabio porque –Mucho gusto- dije en mi usual voz aburrida.

Fue ahí cuando nos entregaron los microscopios – Damas primero- dijo Edward ofreciéndome el microscopio. Lo agarre y raspe un poco mi mano con la suya mano, estaba _congelada_, era fría como el hielo. También sentí una corriente extraña cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto. _¿Acaso el arrastra sus pies en una alfombra? _Me pregunte en mi mente.

Observe en el microscopio las laminilla y escribí las fases, como dije antes fue muy fácil. Después le devolví a él el microscopio. No pude evitar mirar un poco sus ojos, esperando ver su color usual, pero para mi sorpresa sus ojos eran de un color amarillo-dorado, todavía raros pero no endemoniados como la vez pasada, estaba un poco decepcionada por eso. Desvié mi vista después de eso, mi ansiedad me dijo que parara el contacto visual.

El observe las laminillas casi tan rápido como yo lo hice y escribió las respuestas, observe su escritura, era impecable, a diferencia de la mía, la mía era un desastre, casi ilegible pero los profesores no habían cometido ningún error en todos estos años. No podía entender la letra cursiva pero era bonito verla.

Terminamos muy rápido, así que el profesor se acerco a nosotros.

-Ya terminaron, debí esperar eso de ustedes dos. Isabella ¿Estuviste en un clase avanzada en Phoenix?- el me preguntó.

-No- le dije. Estaba ofendida, si me ofrecieron el cambio de año una vez, pero no lo acepte, no me gusta ir a las clases cuando ya empezaron, aparte me gustan las cosas fáciles.

-Hmm- el murmuro realmente bajo y luego se fue, cualquier otra persona no lo habría oído pero yo tenia oídos sensibles.

-¿Te esta gustando la lluvia?- me preguntó Edward. Wow nadie nunca me había preguntado sobre la lluvia, pensé que eso solo te lo preguntaban en la televisión.

-Si, esta bien- yo dije. Es diferente, pero creo que me gusta el aire frio.

-¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks? , si no te importa que pregunte- el dijo. ¿Por qué me importaría? Me gustan las preguntas.

-Por la carrera de mi padrastro, el es un jugador de baseball y le ofrecieron una buena oportunidad de trabajo y mi mamá tenia que ir con él, yo no podía ir por los exámenes- le dije, perdiendo el aliento y sintiendo como subía el calor a mi cara, pero no se porque.

-¿Es él alguien a quien debería conocer?- el preguntó.

-No creo que alguien siga las ligas menores- le contesté. Para ser honesta ni siquiera sabia que existían las ligas menores hasta que llego Phil.

-No, supongo que no- el dijo, creo que estaba bromeando.

Ahí terminamos de hablar, estaba un poco decepcionada, hoy estaba de humos social.

El parece agradable. Concluí mientras iba a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

**AN: **¿Que les pareció?, en este cap se mostro un poco mas la falta de empatía de Bella y su falta de habilidades sociales. También Bella se da cuenta que cambia un poco cuando esta con Edward, algo muy inusual de las personas con Asperger, claro que ella no sabe que es amor vdd hehe.

**Adelanto:**

_Fue cuando oí un choque muy cerca de mi, ¡Whoa!, ¿Acaso choque con algo? Entonces me voltee solo para descubrir a unos centímetros de mi una abolladura de lado, lo que vi me sorprendió, Edward Cullen estaba sentado a mi lado con su mano perfectamente en la abolladura de la camioneta, él no estaba aquí hace un segundo cuando voltee, empujo la camioneta un poco y me vio con una mirada muy rara en su cara y rápidamente se paro brinco mi troca y desapareció._

_¿Qué demonios paso?_

Reviews please =)!!

Salma =]


	6. El acto de un angel

**Disclaimer:**no soy dueña de nada.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**El acto de un ángel**

El periodo libre paso sin eventos como siempre. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer mas que dibujar, ya casi terminé mis diseños del Windsor Palace; lucen geniales o tan buenos como los puedo recordar.

La clase terminó demasiado rápido, antes de que los pudiera terminar.

* * *

Camino a mi troca fui interceptada por Eric.

-Hey hola Bella… me estaba preguntando…si tu… ¿Irías…al baile conmigo?- el dijo pausando y después muy rápido. ¿_Por qué la gente sigue haciendo eso?_

-Yo no voy a ir al baile- le dije recordando mi conversación con Jessica.

-Oh…bien…esta bien- el dijo viendo para abajo, pero se animó al final.-Te veré mañana Bella- el dijo en voz alta antes de irse. La gente actúa extraño aquí en Forks.

Cuando llegue a mi troca note algo diferente. Mis llantas tenían cadenas. _¿Quién hará esto? ¿Esto me detendrá? _

En ese momento oí unos neumáticos chirriar. No pensé nada sobre eso, la gente en Phoenix hacia eso todo el tiempo. El sonido cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. _Demonios, se esta acercando. Espero que no me moje._ Cuando estuve a punto de moverme note que el suelo estaba congelado. _Olvida mojarte; espero que no me golpee_. Agregue mentalmente.

Fue cuando oí un choque muy cerca de mi, ¡_Whoa!, ¿Acaso choque contra algo?_ Entonces me voltee solo para descubrir a unos centímetros de mi cara una gran abolladura, lo que vi me sorprendió, Edward Cullen estaba sentado a mi lado con su mano perfectamente en la abolladura de la camioneta, él no estaba aquí hace un segundo cuando voltee, empujo la camioneta un poco y me vio de una forma muy rara y después se levanto del suelo, brincó la troca y se fue.

_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ Levanté mi vista y vi que la gente empezaba a correr. Sabia que este lugar estaría lleno de gente en segundos, así que bajo la influencia de mi ansiedad hice lo único que podía hacer para evitarlos. Me subí a mi auto y empecé a manejar.

* * *

No había tenido un momento así de aterrador en mi vida, después de que una vez cuando tenia 7 años me perdí en el aeropuerto y casi abordo un avión a Siberia. Pero este también fue el momento más emocionante en mi vida, conduje tan rápido como pude, pensando en que se amontonarían alrededor de mi troca para detenerme. La ansiedad y la emoción me hacían hacer cosas increíbles. Pero yo nunca volveré hacer eso mientras viva.

Llegué a casa esperando que nunca más volviera a escuchar algo sobre el accidente. _Si viene la policía le puedo mentir, puedo mentirle o incluso inventarle algo, no hay golpe en mi troca, así que no tienen evidencia._ Me seguía repitiendo eso. No creo que le pueda mentir o engañar, dejemos aparte el causarles problemas.

No mucho después de que entre en la casa y cené, llegó mi papá. _6:00 en punto, llegó a casa una hora más temprano._ Pensé confundida por la situación.

-¡Bella!, Oh mi Dios- el dijo, corriendo dentro de la casa hasta encontrarme sentada en el sillón sentada en sillón. _¿Por qué esta gritando?_ Me pregunté – ¡Oh por Dios, estas bien!- el dijo mientras corría para abrazarme. _Esto es extraño._

-Hola papi, llegaste a casa temprano- le dije en cuanto me soltó.

-¡TEMPRANO! ¡TE EH BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES! ¡ESTUVISTE EN UN ACCIDENTE!¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE?- él me dijo, estoy muy segura de que el estaba aliviado, no enojado.

-No estuve en un accidente, la camioneta se detuvo antes de que pudiera pegarme- le corregí.

-Pero aún así, porque dejaste el lugar de esa forma- él dijo mientras se sentaba, un poco mas calmado.

-No estaba pensando. Solo vi que la gente empezaba a correr hacia mi y no supe que hacer en ese momento- le dije muy cerca de las lágrimas.

-Bells, me gustaría que fuéramos al hospital para que te revisaran, solo por precaución- él dijo despacio.

-Estoy bien, ni siquiera me tocó- le dije.

-Bells, esto es serio, no todas las heridas se pueden sentir, puedes despertar con dolor mañana.- él me dijo.

-Entonces iré mañana- le dije. No voy a ir al hospital, no hay forma, eso no es parte de mi rutina.

-Bells en serio, necesitas que te revisen- él dijo nuevamente.

-Estoy bien- le dije una vez mas.

-Esta bien, pero voy a llamar a tu madre para ver que opina sobre esto- me dijo, esperando que yo reaccionara a su amenaza mientras avanzaba al teléfono.

Una gran ola de ansiedad vino sobre mí. _¿Mamá? ¡Se va a volver loca!, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?..._ me repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Esto no puede ser bueno.

_

* * *

_Entré a mi habitación. La conversación con mi mamá no fue de lo mejor.

Ella hablo la mayoría de la llamada, llorando y gritando e incluso rogándome que fuera al hospital. Odio causarle dolor, tengo ansiedad solo de pensarlo. Al final me dejo hacer lo que yo quisiera, siempre y cuando si me llego a herir voy a ir al hospital inmediatamente. Yo accedí hacer eso, sabiendo que tal vez tendría que ir demasiado pronto.

Fue ahí cuando todo vino a mi, Edward detuvo la camioneta. Aun cuando Edward allá estado enseguida de mi, que cuando voltee para revisar las llantas no estaba, el no debería de poder detener una camioneta andando. Pensé en todo el tiempo en el que eh estado en Forks, había algo diferente sobre los Cullen, siempre eh sabido eso, pero ahora estoy 100 % segura. Ellos no son humanos. Pero estoy segura de que si los confronto puedo ser asesinada, sin obtener una respuesta antes.

Hay un lugar donde puedo buscar más información, en internet.

* * *

Busque en mi computadora por algo que fuera muy rápido y fuerte. Los resultados no me servía para nada, simplemente hacian la lista mas grande, no se cuanto ayude, pero incluí las palabras belleza y ojos de color extraño. Eso ayudo mucho pues la mayoría de la lista era normal o repugnante.

_Esta va a ser una noche muy larga._ Pensé. La computadora no ayuda, tal vez puede encontrar un libro sobre leyendas o algo así. Eso era tener mucha esperanza, eh visto los libros de Forks; todos son sobre deportes o la guía de precios de Yu-Gi-Oh. Busque en internet por librerías que vendieran libros con leyendas locales, afortunadamente encontré una en Port Angeles. _Ahora, ¿Cuándo los puedo conseguir?_ Me preguntó, se que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que los Cullen desaparezcan, pero espero tener una o dos semanas. Puedo ir este fin de semana, de ese modo no estaré aburrida todo el día. Así que esta arreglado iré este sábado a conseguir los libros.

Tengo un plan y pronto obtendré mis respuestas. Pero solo en caso de que no, no estoy sin opciones, tal ves podría decirles abiertamente que se que son una creatura y ver su reacción, y eso los podría delatar, es una jugada arriesgada, pero es mi ultimo recurso. Así que hasta ahora mis opciones gracias al internet son: 76% vampiros, licantrópodos 56%, espíritus malignos 34% y aliens 13.4%. Si tuviera que hacer una apuesta, en base con mis investigaciones hasta ahora, apostaría a lo seguro: vampiros, a menos de que algo me haga cambiar de opinión.

Mientras estaba en mi cama esperando dormirme, unas preguntas vinieron a mi mente….¿Realmente quiero saber?¿Sobreviviré una vez que lo sepa? Estos dos son las preguntas más importantes para responder,_ pero_ _no puedo dejar que eso me moleste ahora, tengo un juego que ganar. _Sonreí con ese é en mis opciones por 24 minutos, hasta que me quede dormida pensando en la última; _espero que sean vampiros._

_

* * *

_La mañana pasó sin eventos, solo mi papá preguntándome como me sentía cada 3 segundos, tuve que convencerlo de que fuera a trabajar ese día, no fue divertido, ahora se como se sentía mamá cuando todos los días trataba de convenserme de ir a la escuela, debería disculparme con ella un día. Afortunadamente él se fue al trabajo. Note que hoy era un día soleado. Odio a luz del día. Ya no estoy acostumbrada a ella.

* * *

La escuela no fue diferente, todo el mundo me preguntaba si estaba bien. Nunca había hablado tanto en un día y lo único que decía era "estoy bien".

* * *

La mañana en la escuela se pasó muy rápido y yo como siempre segui mi rutina en el almuerzo.

No pude evitar notar que Alice no vinó a la clase de matemáticas hoy, tal vez ellos faltan seguido, eso puede limitarme la posibilidad de encontrar una respuestas. Busque en toda la cafetería por ellos, no estaban en su mesa, ni en ninguna otra parte, ahora mi ansiedad estaba realmente alta.

-Si estas buscando a los Cullen, ellos no están aquí- me dijo Jessica, mi ansiedad se elevó al saber que fui descubierta – Todos los días soleados el Dr. y la Sra. Cullen los llevan a acampar- ella terminó.

Mi ansiedad se calmó un poco. Puede que no sea muy tarde después de todo. Pero de pronto unas palabras llamaron mi atención._ Ellos no vienen a la escuela en días soleados. _Parece que ahora vampiros se elevan entre un 87 y 99% y el resto de las teorías casi baja a 0. _Perfecto._ Pensé con una malvada sonrisa. Repetí las palabras de Kira* "Yo gané". Amo tanto las historias de suspenso, así se debió sentir L* durante todo el caso.

Mejor no cancelo mi viaje, estoy 85% segura que la mayoría de los mitos en el internet sobre vampiros son basura, quizá necesito concentrarme un poco más en el folclore y en caso de que sea otra la respuesta, necesito mantener otras opciones. Pero eso no será necesario, como último recurso, los engañare, conseguiré hablar con alguno de ellos a solas, preferiblemente Edward porque eh hablado con él antes y me eh sentido muy cómoda, así que hablare con él y me haré la ingenua. Conseguir hablar con él a solas será muy difícil, pero tal vez el vampiro consiga hablar a solas conmigo primero, si el consigue hablar a solas conmigo primero, entonces hay al menos un 74% de posibilidad de que me maté en ese momento, pero es un poco menos probable si yo consigo hablar con él a solas primero, tal vez en un lugar semipúblico, un lugar donde haya ojos pero no oídos. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado, pero no puedo darme el lujo de cometer un error cuando estoy lidiando con algo que tal ves me quiera matar y aparte es increíblemente poderoso. Hmm…Tal vez no debería confrontarlo…Puedo arrepentirme cuando quiera, hasta entonces seguiré jugando como ahora.

La idea de que me acobarde cuando llegue el momento me dio uno de los más largos ataques de ansiedad que eh tenido desde que me perdí en el aeropuerto.

* * *

El almuerzo terminó después de eso, cubrí cada ángulo que se me ocurrió, estoy 54% de que saldré viva, esto me molesta pero no hay posibilidades de que pueda incrementar mis probabilidades.

Mi día continúo como siempre después de eso.

Lo confrontaré tan pronto como la situación me lo permita, pero un solo error puede hacer que se vaya o incluso matarme. Dejare que mi juicio me diga que es mejor hacer. Por alguna razón no estoy preocupada por morir, tal ves eso cambie después.

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno es el cap más largo hasta ahora, ¿Qué tal les pareció?, Bella reacciona muy diferente que como en el libro. Bueno en otras noticias empecé a traducir otra historia hehe, amo traducir :), se llama resistente como una uña y esta genial, es una Bella completamente diferente, muy muy agresiva y odia a Edward, es un remake de twilight muy bueno, uno de los mejores que eh leído ;).

*Son los personajes de un anime llamado Death note, es una historia de suspenso genial, se las recomiendo al 1000.

_Adelanto:_

_Caminó a mi troca decidí que no necesitaba GPS porque recordaba el camino, oh pero estaba muy equivocada._

_Me di cuenta rápidamente que no estaba caminando en el camino correcto cuando mire mi alrededor y no reconocí nada de lo que me rodeaba._

_Me panique y me llene de una masa de ansiedad. No sabia donde estaba, en una calle oscura y en una ciudad que no conozco. __Esto __podría__ ser __peor__si__ no __trajera__ mi GPS._

_Revisé y me di cuenta que di vuelta en la calle incorrecta, así que solo tendría que cortar por un callejón y volvería a mi troca._

Reviews pleasee =)!!!

Salma =]


	7. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada.**

**Muchas gracias a Karin-cullen y a Inmans por sus reviews y también a los que me agregaron a fav y alertas.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 7**

**Port Ángeles **

Fui a la escuela con mis pensamientos cargados de ansiedad. _¿Lograré salir de esto?_

Todavía iba a ir a Port Angeles este sábado, necesitara o no los libros de leyendas, de todas formas necesitaba expandir mi biblioteca y las leyendas suenan como algo en lo que yo estaría interesada.

Estaba lloviendo otra vez, y estaba oscuro, si ellos no se fueron ya, deberían de estar estar en la escuela hoy.

Estuve en ansiosa y en anticipación durante en el resto del camino.

* * *

Alice estaba en la clase de matemáticas hoy, todavía no habla, pero ella estaba aquí y eso significaba que los otros también habían vuelto. Pero también incrementaba mis sospechas. _¿Quién va de campamento y vuelve a la escuela al siguiente día? No pueden llegar a tiempo y aparte estarían muy cansados._ Suprimí una sonrisa, ellos siguen cometiendo pequeños errores.

* * *

El resto del día continuo normal hasta el almuerzo.

Tuve mi usual almuerzo del día; yo creo que Mike ya perdonó mi falta de modales cuando lo rechacé.

El almuerzo estuvo normal, pero si averigüé que fue la camioneta de Tyler la que chocó conmigo y que él se estaba recuperando en el hospital (esta yendo bien). Que Jessica invitó a Mike al baile y que él le dijo que si, igual que Ángela con Ben. Cosas aburridas realmente, pero si estudié a los Cullen, todos estuvieron aquí hoy, justo como lo adivine, algunos estaban viéndome en modo de estudio. Los vi por el rabillo del ojo.

Ellos nunca comen. Eso incrementó mis sospechas de que son creaturas no humanos. Vampiros incluidos. Ellos ni siquiera lo están intentando. Pense en un modo triunfante, reprimi una sonrisa.

* * *

Finalmente el almuerzo acabó y camine a mi clase de biología.

Si presto atención puede que encuentre mas evidencia.

Llegué al salón y no estuve muy sorprendida de verlo en su asiento, viéndome. Traté de parecer normal y evitar que el se volviera cauteloso. Creo que funcionó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó él mientras me sentaba.

-Estoy bien- le dije, tratando de no sonar fastidiada por haber odio demasiadas veces esa pregunta, lo hice tan bien como cuando finges gratitud por los regalos, obviamente falsa y vacía.

-Tú no suenas bien- el respondió a mi actitud falsa. _El todavía me esta hablando, tal vez todavía lo tenga._

-Yo siempre sueno así- le dije honestamente.

-Realmente no creo eso- me dijo. Creo que estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa. _Creo que él sabe demasiado; tal ves a estado espiándome para ver si se lo digo a alguien. _Me sugerí. Incluso aunque él lo haya hecho, no sabría sobre mis sospechas, nunca han dejado mi cabeza, pero la búsqueda en internet…. Si él no había visto mi búsqueda por internet entonces no debe de saber. Siempre limpio mi historial de búsqueda, eso pasa cuando tienes una mamá que investiga tu historial y te da sermones sobre las cosas que buscas.

-Tu no sabrías- le dije, tratando y sorpresivamente logrando de no sonar sospechosa. Todavía puedo ganar esta batalla, aunque él no sepa que estamos en una batalla. Y para ser honesta no estaba tampoco segura si era una batalla, pero estoy teniendo diversión con esto.

-Tienes razón, yo no sabría.- él dijo casualmente, no muy casual. Él era mejor actor que yo, le reconozco eso.

El resto de la clase permanecimos en silencio, él parecia feliz, incluso emocionado. Mi plan tal vez había funcionado. Él probablemente piensa que incluso no recuerdo que él estaba junto a mi. Reprimí una sonrisa. Me llené de triunfo y de ansiedad buena.

El resto del día continuo normal.

* * *

Como pasó el resto de la semana.

* * *

Desperté a mi hora normal y desayuné.

Era sábado, hoy iría a Port Angeles, casi nunca salgo de casa y casi nunca salgo sola. Siento una nube de ansiedad sobre mí este día.

Después de que cepille mis dientes, use hilo dental y me bañe, mi papá despertó, y se fue al trabajo apurado.

Hable con él ayer sobre mi viaje, él esta mas preocupado de lo que yo estoy. Me dijo que llevara conmigo no gas pimienta, sino una mazo para osos. No se de donde consiguió él el mazo para oso o si era permitido que yo lo traiga. Quiero decir, ¿Acaso yo soy el cazador Bounty? Lo llevaré de todas formas, nunca sabes cuando necesitaras cargar con una arma no letal y no estoy segura si legal.

* * *

Me fui a las 4 de la tarde, decidí que era mejor para evitar el tráfico de la mañana y el de la hora de almuerzo.

Llevé un mapa y una brújula en caso de que lo necesitara. No se como leer un mapa ni siquiera con la ayuda de una brújula, pero aun así tengo una GPS que mi papá me compró cuando empecé a manejar sola a la escuela, fue útil entonces y es útil ahora.

Hoy era un día muy soleado en Port Angeles.

No había mucho tráfico, de hecho, la razón por la cual no había era porque todos ya estaban estacionados, el lugar más cercano a la librería fue 10 cuadras atrás. Me estacione en frente de un restaurant italiano, marqué las coordinadas en el GSP y me fui a la tienda.

* * *

Llegué por fin después de una hora y media, la ironía fue que el estacionamiento de la librería estaba vacio cuando llegué ahí.

En cuanto abrí la puerta el olor a marihuana inundó mi nariz, inmediatamente me retire, contuvé mi aliento y empecé a respirar por mi nariz.

Encontré todos los libros que buscaba y compré adicionalmente una bolsa para libros, siempre quise una de esas, estaban realmente muy baratas, aparentemente estaban teniendo una gran venta hoy, eso explica la cantidad de gente que había, pero el descuento no aplicaba a los libros de leyendas o novelas de adultos porque aparentemente "es lo único que la gente compra" según el vendedor.

Cuando salí de la tienda ya era de noche.

Caminó al auto decidí que no necesitaba mi GSP porque si recordaba el camino, oh estaba muy equivocada.

Me di cuenta muy rápido que no era el camino correcto cuando no reconocí nada de lo que me rodeaba.

Me panique y me llené de ansiedad, estaba pérdida en las oscuras calles de una ciudad desconocida. Esto hubiera sido peor si no tuviera mi GSP conmigo.

Revisé y me di cuenta que di vuelta en la calle incorrecta y que solo tenia que atravesar un pequeño callejon para llegar a mi troca.

Camino al callejón me di cuenta que algunos hombres me estaban siguiendo, aumente mi velocidad y salí del callejón, comencé a bajar la calle. Mas hombres me empezarón a seguir ahora al mismo paso que yo, estaban llamando a alguien, yo asumó que era a mi. Había 4 de ellos ahora, podría golpearlos con el mazo si quería.

Dos hombres más aparecieron, saliendo de otro callejón cercano. Parecía que esto era una emboscada. Saqué mi mazo y lo escondí de ellos.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Estas buscando tener un buen tiempo? ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros?- uno de ellos me preguntó.

-No, estoy bien- le dije, tratando de no sonar asustada y apurada.

Formaron un circulo alrededor de mi y trate de rodearlos –Oh eso no me agrada- él me dijo.

Él quería decir algo mas, pero en ese momento apareció un auto plateado, todos brincamos de la sorpresa pero los hombres corrieron en la dirección opuesta.

-Entra- el hombre del auto me dijo, _¿Esta loco?_ No voy a entrar con él.

Él salió del auto, era Edward. _Perfecto. _Pensé. Puedo decir que todo a salido perfecto, entraré en el auto, a solas con él, ahora si puedo decir que esta noche es perfecta.

Entré al auto. Y él manejo lejos de este lugar. _¿Por qué no se lo has dicho todavía? _Maldición me estaba acobardando.

Manejó hasta que nos detuvimos enfrente del restaurant italiano, en el cual yo había estacionado mi troca. _Espera._

-¿Cómo supiste que me estacione aquí?- le pregunté.

Él no respondió nada, solo se quedo mirando al parabrisas sin decir nada.

_Así que él estaba espiándome_. Concluí.

Él solo se sentó así por un rato, como si estuviera pensando muy profundamente, pensé en salir del carro e irme, pero necesitaba hacer esto.

Antes de que yo pudiera él habló -¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó. Le iba a decir que no, pero en eso mi estomago grujió. _Traidor._ Pensé.

Él se rió y me dijo –Ven, compraremos algo de comer- me dijo saliendo del carro y yo le seguí.

Me indicó hacia el restaurant. _Perfecto._ Esto era perfecto, tengo mi lugar semipúblico y ahora le puedo decir sin miedo a morir.

Cuando entramos una vieja mesera sonrió muy extrañamente y le preguntó a Edward -¿Les ofrezco un asiento?- estúpidamente le preguntó.

Nos guió hacia una mesa en una área donde había mucha gente, tuve una ataque de ansiedad con solo verlo.

-¿Podemos tener un lugar privado?- le dijo Edward con una seductiva sonrisa y le entregó un billete de 100 dólares, _¡demonios! ¿Sabe cuanto dinero le esta dando_? Me pregunté.

Nos sentó en una mesa privada en la mitad del salón. Ella se alejó sin despegar la mirada de Edward y Edward no despegaba la mirada de mí. _Aún mejor, la gente definitivamente verá a Edward, él no podrá hacer ningún movimiento sin ser visto._ Sentí un sentimiento raro mientras pensaba en la gente viendo a Edward. ¿Eran celos? ¿Por qué demonios estaría celosa?

Vino otra mesera después y nos tomo la orden. Yo pedí pasta y una coca, Edward simplemente una coca, que si puedo agregar aun no a tocado. Él solo se esta incriminando. Cuando le pregunte porque no había ordenado nada de comer el me dijo que porque no tenia hambre. Él me hizo que me tomara su coca después de que termine a mía.

Después de que termine de comer, la mesera vino a retirarnos los platos. Mis bajos niveles de ansiedad me dijeron que ahora era el momento.

-Se lo que eres- le dije sin previo aviso después de que me cercioré que estábamos solos y que nadie nos estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué?- el preguntó muy sorprendido. _Él es culpable._ Su respuesta puede que me haya dicho que esto era cierto. _Supongo que debí de haber estudiado como leer las respuestas antes de esto. _Murmure para mí.

-Tu eres un vampiro- le dije sin rodeos. Estudie su respuesta. El se tenso, el trago en seco y parecía que estaba un poco en shock antes de calmarse. Perfecto, mi táctica funciono, estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- el me preguntó, volteando para abajo un poco sorprendida, sonreí.

-No lo sabia- le dije sonriendo. La mirada en su cara no tenia precio. Mi sonrisa creció.

-Me engañaste- él me acuso. Mi sonrisa creció aún mas.

-Fue difícilmente un engaño, estaba entre un 98 y 99.9% segura. Tu familia no es tan cuidadosa como lo crees.- le dije, aun con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- me preguntó. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre los de su especie, su psicología y cosas como esas.

-Bueno, primero eres muy pálido, hermoso y nunca comes. Segundo: detuviste una camioneta con tu mano y primero de eso apareciste de la nada- quería continuar pero el me interrumpió.

-Sabia que me habías visto- el murmuró, mas para él que para mí.

Yo continué – Hice un poco de búsqueda y luego pensé en engañarte un poco cuando estuviéramos solos. Tu ausencia en días soleados casi confirmo mis sospechas- si mi sonrisa pudiera crecer mas, ya lo habría hecho.

-Eres mas lista de lo que pensé- el me dijo. Sonriendo un poco para él. -¿Qué mas sabes?- el me preguntó.

-No se nada más, pero quiero saber mas- le respondí.

-Te diré lo que quieras saber, pero continuaremos esto en otra ocasión- el me dijo. Yo creo que el no sabe como lidiar con esta situación, pobre hombre, se como se siente.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba en peligro?- algo me dijo que le tenía que preguntar eso.

-Te eh estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo, pero te perdí por un momento, fue entonces cuando oí lo que esas bestias estaban pensando- el empezó pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Puedes leer mentes?- le acusé. Estaba un poco enojada, mis pensamientos eran privados, no quiero que la gente los lea.

-Si todas las mentes en algunos millas a la redonda, excepto la tuya- me dijo, estaba aliviada, pero…

-¿Por qué no puedes leer mi mente?¿Hay algo mal conmigo?- eso fue una estúpida pregunta, claro que había algo mal conmigo, yo sabia eso.

-Yo te digo que puedo leer mentes y tu piensas que hay algo mal contigo- el me dijo riendo. Supongo que tiene sentido, el no estaría muy sorprendido si pudiera leer mi mente.

Hablamos un poco mas, pero el no me dijo nada sobre ellos, el me seguía diciendo que en otra ocasión, yo confió en su palabra, se calmo un poco pero creo que estaba un poco en guardia todavía.

Nos despedimos cuando me di cuenta que eran las 8:00 p.m. El prometió que me hablaría mañana, no se como lo hará, solo se que lo hará.

* * *

Estaba cansada cuando llegue a mi casa, mi papá estaba preocupado y le dije que paré por algo de comer y me topé con un amigo. Cuando el me pregunto quien le dije que era hora de ir a la cama.

* * *

**AN: Bueno por fin Bella sabe la verdad sobre Edward, me gusta la manera en la que se lo dijo, muy diferente a la del libro. Por favor háganme saber que piensan de la historia hasta ahora. En el otro cap no tuve muchos reviews :(, no les gustó?**

**Reviews plis =]!!!**


	8. Respuestas

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus fav y por sus alertas, espero que les guste este cap. **

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Respuestas **

Desperté a las 5 a.m. como siempre, con una inusual calma. Eh estado teniendo mucha calma últimamente, menos los fines de semana, que raro.

Hice mi usual rutina del domingo; desayunar, lavarme los dientes, bañarme, etc.. y me senté en la sala por un momento.

* * *

Pasó una hora y alguien sonó el timbre. _Oh no_. Pensé preocupada, mi ansiedad se estaba elevando. _¿Qué hago? Mi papá por lo general abre la puerta pero se fue a trabajar hace una hora. Tal vez si no abro la puerta dejaran de tocar el timbre._ _Si, eso funcionará._ Razoné en mi cabeza, me calmó un poco.

El timbre sonó un poco más, pero se detuvo. _Uff, eso estuvo cerca_. Pensé aliviada, la ansiedad se fue casi por completo, aunque todavía quedo un poco por el susto.

-Hola- una voz muy familiar me dijo por detrás.

Me asusté tanto que me caí del sillón mientras gritaba. Levanté mi vista para encontrarme a Edward detrás de mi sillón, toda mi ansiedad desapareció cuando lo vi.

El se rió de mi reacción. _No es gracioso, sentí como si me fuera a dar un paro cardiaco._ Pensé enojada, normalmente lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y enojada, pero ahora no, siento que no voy a explotar de enojo esta vez.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- el se disculpó después de que me quede callada por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo entraste? - Le pregunté. _Supongo que lo de las invitaciones es otro mito_, que mal, prefiero que él no entre cuando no estoy aquí, o Dios lo prohíba, cuando estoy dormida, odio cuando la gente me ve dormir, me enoje mucho con mi mamá cuando me dijo que algunas veces me observaba dormir.

-Entré por la ventana de la cocina, como tu no abriste la puerta, creí que te había pasado algo- él me trató de explicar, pero realmente no lo entendí.

-Siento haber gritado- le mentí tratando de justificar mis acciones.

-Esta bien, vete a preparar, te explicaré todo pero no aquí- él me dijo. ¿Prepararme? Mi ropa no estaba mal, solo era una pantalonera y una blusa, siempre uso lo mismo, aún cuando voy a la escuela.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté mientras me paraba y cogía mi abrigo, y mis zapatos.

-Es una sorpresa, deberías de ponerte algo más abrigador- él me dijo. Un abrigo ligero esta perfecto para el clima, a pesar de que no eh salido a probarlo aún.

-Esta bien, me gusta el frio, todo es mejor que el calor- el calor y el sol brillante nunca fueron mis cosas favoritas en Phoenix.

-Por favor, te puedes enfermar- él me dijo rogando, ¿Estaba rogando? Nunca me habían rogado antes así que no sabría. Esto se puede poner feo si él no cuida el uso de sus palabras.

-Nunca me enfermo- le mentí. Me enfermo cada temporada de gripa.

-Por favor, solo usa algo mas abrigador- el me pidió de nuevo.

-No tengo algo más abrigador- le dije. Era verdad; nunca eh necesitado más que un ligero abrigo para los inviernos y las lluvias.

Él exhaló en frustración y se quitó su chaqueta. –Ten, usa esto entonces- él me dijo, entregándome su chaqueta.

-No, no puedo- le dije ahora yo rogando. Nunca uso ropa que le pertenece a otras personas, primero; no se donde a estado esa ropa y segundo: no se como reaccionaran si la uso, tengo miedo que se enojen conmigo.

-Tómalo por favor, por mi no te preocupes.- él me dijo, normalmente ignoraría a la persona, lo eh hecho durante muchos años, pero no puedo esta vez.

Tomé el abrigo y me lo puse. Él me guió a su carro, la ansiedad se empezó a formar otra vez, me voy a subir al carro de una persona que apenas conozco e iremos a solas, si se puede contar que lo que conozco sobre él son sus negros secretos, pero lo que me sorprendió es que era muy poca la ansiedad para esta situación, normalmente me habría negado, pero esta vez apenas y me generó un poco de preocupación.

* * *

El viaje fue casi silencioso, le siguí preguntando mis dudas pero él me dice que tengo que esperar, realmente odio esperar.

* * *

Nos estacionamos a la orilla de la autopista, sin edificios a la redonda, pero si había muchos arboles.

_Tal vez después de todo él si va a matarme._ Pensé, pero no creo que sea cierto.

Edward salió del carro y desapareció, apareció de inmediato en mi puerta y la abrió –Vamos, caminaremos el resto del camino.- me dijo.

_¿Esta loco?,_ me pregunté en mi cabeza. -¿Estas loco?- esta bien, ese pensamiento no se quedo en mi cabeza -¿Qué tanto tenemos que caminar?- le pregunté.

Él se rió y me ayudó a salir del carro –No te preocupes, yo haré casi todo el trabajo- me dijo, todavía riendo. _¿Qué significa? Esto no es un proyecto de la escuela_. Me pregunté.

Me guió por el bosque como por 10 minutos. Todavía podía ver su carro.

-Bien, ahora súbete en mi espalda, correremos el resto del camino- me dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para que pudiera colgarme.

¿Esta enfermo? No me voy a subir a su espalda- pensé, yo lo cargo, aunque dudo que lo pueda, es como el doble de mi tamaño. Decidí que me subiría a su espalda.

Me trepé en su espalda, Edward me ayudó un poco. Cuando estaba arriba de él le pregunte – ¿Así que te convertirás en murciélago y volaremos hasta ahí?

El se rió muy fuerte, tanto que lastimaba mi oído. –Como si no hubiera oído eso antes- ¿Eso es un no? –No, esto es la vida real- me dijo, después se paró y corrió mas rápido que la luz.

* * *

Esto es completamente irreal, en el buen sentido. Veo el mundo todo borroso, pasando por una inmensa diversidad de colores.

Edward corrió como un fantasma a través de los bosques, sin dejar marcas en la tierra, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera creo que toque la tierra.

* * *

Él se detuvo, demasiado pronto.

-Bien ya llegamos, ya te puedes bajar- el me dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajarme. Eso es bueno; estaba tan congelada por el miedo que no podía moverme.

-Si, vida real- le dije sarcásticamente. El se rió, tal vez tengo un sentido del humor muy raro y negro, pero creo que puedo hacer reír a alguien cuando quiero.

Observé el alrededor; a solo unos cuantos pasos estaba un campo abierto, el sol brillaba en todo el campo.

-Nos traje aquí por privacidad y solo en caso de que me preguntes sobre el sol cuando hablemos- el me explicó mientras se sentaba. Me indicó que me sentara junto a él y lo hice.

-¿Qué es sobre el sol?- le pregunté.

-Solo en caso de que te preguntes que pasa cuando estoy en el sol- él trató de explicarme sin responderme la pregunta.

-¿Te quemaras? O tu sigues el folklore europeo, aunque no lo creo porque fuiste capaz de detener una camioneta…..con tu mano- le dije.

-¿Quieres ver? Te prometo que no me quemaré- el me dijo.

-Más te vale que no- lo amenace bromeando. No estoy segura si él lo entendió.

El se desabrocho su camisa, camino hacia el sol y se volteo hacia mí.

No vi nada al principio, después parecía como si estuviera sudando, luego cuando me concentre pude ver que el estaba….brillando.

Era realmente hermoso, no quiero dejar de verlo –Es maravilloso- le comenté. De todas las cosas no esperaba esto, pero me gusta mas esto que lo de quemarse, creo que es….menos doloroso.

-No, no lo es- el me dijo, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima – esta es la razón por la cual no salirnos, la gente notaria que somos diferentes.- el me explico. Creo que ser diferente es mas duró cuando eres vampiro.

-Me gusta ser diferente- le dije, creo que eso lo hará sentir mejor, aunque lo estoy empezando a dudar.

-Ser diferentes es bueno, hasta que alguien muere- el me dijo enojado.

-Y mi mamá dice que yo soy deprimente y negativa- le dije en tonó de broma, puedo ser muy deprimente cuando soy realista, a mi mamá nunca le gusto, ella es demasiado realista.

-No tu eres una persona feliz- me dijo. El ni siquiera me conoce, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Oh en serio, entonces, dime que te hace decir que soy una persona feliz- le dije burlándome.

-Tienes sueños felices- el me contesto. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Yo ni siquiera puedo recordar mis sueños. Pensé dudosa.

-Dime como sabes eso- le ordené. Pensándolo bien, creo que él solo quiere cambiar el tema. –Sabes que olvídalo- le dije, no cayendo en su trampa –Volvamos a lo que realmente importa.- le dije firmemente.

Pasamos todo el día hablando sobre los mitos y los hechos de los vampiros, había muchísimos mitos, pero es bueno saber mas de vampiros que la gente normal, siento algo extraño cuando pienso en eso.

Edward me llevó a casa después de que terminamos de hablar, no se cuantas preguntas puedo hacerle o cuantas le eh hecho.

Era tarde cuando llegamos a casa, nunca le dije a mi papá que saldría, espero que no este preocupado.

-Mañana es mi turno- me dijo Edward mientras yo salía del carro.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté confundida.

. -Me oíste- me respondió, creyó que estaba bromeando y no lo estaba.

-No, en serio no entendí- le dije.

-Te preguntare cosas a ti mañana- el me explicó.

-¿Cómo haras eso? Estaremos en la escuela- le pregunté.

El exhaló en fastidio –Ya versa- me dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Entre a la casa y mi papá me grito -¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado?- me preguntó muy preocupado.

-Salí con unos amigos- le dije, no era una completa mentira. Si considero a Edward un amigo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- me preguntó.

-Hice planes después de que te fuiste- le contesté.

-Pudiste dejarme una nota- me dijo.

-¿Una nota?- le pregunté. Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

-Por favor déjame una nota la siguiente vez- el me rogó.

-Esta bien- le dije antes de hacerme algo de cenar.

* * *

El resto de la noche continuó normal, me fue a dormir con una muy extraña calma.

Esa noche, soñé por milésima vez con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: perdón por haberme tardado tanto con el cap, ha sido una semana muy pesada, bueno en otras noticias a partir del lunes estoy de vuelta en la escuela así que tendré que subir un cap por semana, algunas veces cuando no tenga tanta tarea creo que puedo subir dos veces por semana. Alguien me comentó que los cap era un poco cortos, yo no puedo cambiar nada de a historia, pero si quieren puedo subir dos cap en lugar de uno, si se entendió? Osea haré dos cap uno solo. Y por ultimo tmb me preguntó que si la historia era igual que el libro, tiene muchas partes que son iguales, pero muchos eventos también son muy diferentes, como este, también en los próximos cap tendremos una relación de Edward y Bella muy diferente a la del libro. Plis háganme saber q piensan. **

**Salli =]**


	9. Vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M. y la historia a The plasma. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos n_n.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Vida**

Desperté y vi el reloj, tuve que pensar un poco para registrar la hora, eran las 5:00.

Salí de la cama, baje las escaleras y desayuné, noté que la usual calma todavía no desaparece, esto no es inusual ya, aunque todavía no me acostumbro por completo.

Después del desayuno lave los trastos y subí a mi habitación a completar mi rutina.

Cuando termine mi rutina me senté a esperar hasta que llegara el tiempo de irme, solo distrayendome cuando le dije adiós a mi papá.

Un poco antes de irme, escuché el ruido de un motor, lo ignore, pensando que eran dos personas que estaban tratando de rebasarse en la carretera. Después volví a escuchar al mismo motor, no me moví, el ruido se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca. Finalmente el ruido paró y sonó el timbre. La calma se fue por completo y fue reemplazada con mucha ansiedad.

Tenía que irme ya, pero el timbre seguía sonando y yo tenia miedo de responder.

Decidí ir a ver quien era antes de no abrir y llegar tarde a la escuela. Me fijé por la ventana y me encontré con nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen, estaba en mi puerta tocando el timbre.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

-¿Se te hizo tarde?- él preguntó.

-Un poco- le contesté, rodeándolo y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte llevarte a la escuela?- él me preguntó.

-No es necesario, yo tengo mi troca- le contesté.

-Ese pedazo de chatarra- él se río. _¡Oh no! él no se burló de mi troca._ Me llené de ansiedad con ese pensamiento; odio el cinismo en cualquier forma, no importan las intenciones.

-Solo por que parece de la prehistoria no quiere decir que no pueda llegar a la escuela- le bromeé, subiéndome a mi troca. El se rió un poco con mi chiste.

-Esta bien, te veré en la escuela- él dijo, todavía riéndose un poco antes de subir a su auto y alejarse.

_¿Él maneja así de rápido_? Me pregunté, nunca lo había notado,supongo que si.

Vi el reloj y me di cuenta que solo tenia 30 minutos antes de que comenzara la escuela, podía hacerlo en 25 pero esto era un poco tarde para mí. Me llené de ansiedad y conduje a la escuela.

* * *

Llegué 5 minutos antes de que sonara la campana, creo. No estaba feliz por eso.

Note que Edward me había ganado, no era en una sorpresa en realidad.

Mike me interceptó en mi camino a la clase.

-Hola Bella. Ves que la graduación será en poco meses..- él empezó pero yo lo interrumpí.

-No, no sabia eso- le dije, creo que lo interrumpí en medio de algo; no soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas.

-Si será dentro de poco…y ya que no hay nada importante entre esa fecha… ¿Irías conmigo?- él me preguntó. Sinceramente no me esperaba eso.

-No, yo no voy a eventos sociales- le contesté, recordando mi conversación con Jessica tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué no?- él preguntó.

-Porque no- le conteste..

-¿Por qué no?- él me preguntó de nuevo.

-No me gusta la gente, eso es todo- le respondí honestamente antes de dirigirme a clase.

* * *

Las clases continuaron normales hasta el almuerzo.

* * *

Estaba caminando hacia la cafetería con Jessica a mi lado, contándome nuevos rumores como siempre. Creí que me había deshecho de ella cuando pensó que era insensible. Ella lo debe de haber superado o encontró que era muy "jugoso" como para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería Jessica me jaló el brazo.

-Creo que Edward Cullen quiere que te sientes con él- me dijo ella. _¿Esta tratando de deshacerse de mi?_

Volteé y vi a Edward moviendo su mano; creo que me estaba haciendo una señal de "ven aquí". _¿O tal vez es para alguien más? _ Pensé.

Después decestudiar la situación por un momento llegué a la conclusión de que: Edward aun estaba sentado en la mesa, indicándome con su mano que me acercara, nadie mas se a acercado así que supongo que si es para mi. Decidí arriesgarme e ir con él.

-Hola- me dijo, otra vez moviendo su mano. No se lo que significa así que solo me senté.

-Hola- murmuré viendo para abajo.

-Tenemos toda la hora de almuerzo, así que come y yo preguntaré cuando piense en algo- él me dijo. Ah si, claro, él iba a ser el de las preguntas hoy, tal vez por eso quería que viniera con él a la escuela.

-Hmmm- murmuré, realmente no estaba escuchando.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?- él preguntó.

-Ámbar- le respondí rápidamente.

-Supongo que será negro en unas cuantas semanas- él me dijo sonriendo. _¿Qué sucede con él? _

-Ok, ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?- él me preguntó después de ver que no entendí su broma o lo que quiso decir.

-Leer- le contesté.

-¿Qué te gusta leer?- él me preguntó.

-Me gustan casi todos los libros de fantasía y también me gustan los de historia. Leo todo lo relacionado con vampiros- le contesté. El se rió cuando oyó mi respuesta, tenia miedo de que sucediera eso.

-Parece que te gustan los vampiros- él bromeó.

-Estoy obsesionada con ellos- Le contesté. Esto solo causo que se riera mas, creo que la gente empezó a voltear; no me atrevo a mira atrás.

-¿Cómo era tu vida en Phoenix? ¿Te gusta mas que Forks?- él me preguntó después de que terminó de reír.

-Era agradable, pero me esta empezando a gustar mas Forks- le contesté.

-¿Por qué te gusta mas?- él me preguntó. Sus preguntas eran muy normales, nada entrometido como lo hubiera esperado de otra persona.

-No es caluroso e iluminado, o seco, y ya no tengo hemorragias nasales debido al calor- le contesté.

-Eso es bueno- él comentó –¿Alguna alergia que deba saber?

-No, solo ambientales, ¿Por qué?- esto se esta poniendo extraño, ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Hoy me toca preguntar a mi, tú puedes preguntar mañana.

Y así transcurrió todo el almuerzo.

* * *

Un poco después de que terminó el almuerzo, caminamos hacia biología.

-¿Película favorita? – él me preguntó. Me sorprende que no me haya preguntado esto primero.

-Hmmm…Cirque du Freak- le contesté. Tenia que pensar más sobre esa.

-¿Canción favorita?- él preguntó. Es como si hubiera guardado las preguntas comunes para el final.

-Claro de luna- admití apenada. Estoy un poco avergonzada por mi gusto de música clásica.

-La mía también. ¿Practicas algún deporte?- preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez me has visto en gimnasia?- les respondí con otra pregunta.

-No. ¿Tocas algún instrumento?- él preguntó.

-Para nada- le contesté.

-¿Libro favorito?- él me preguntó. Debió de haber preguntado esto primero, no esta muy organizado hoy.

-El mismo que película- le contesté.

Continúo así por el resto de la clase.

* * *

Después de la escuela continúo haciendo preguntas normales. No puedo creer que él haya sido el de las preguntas normales y yo la humana la de las preguntas extrañas. Debe de pensar que soy rara y estoy de acuerdo con él, esto es muy gracioso viniendo de un vampiro, bueno eso creo.

* * *

Camino a casa noté un par de cajas junto al bote de basura de la tienda de computadoras. Decidí detenerme a investigar. Sentí que morí y fui al cielo con lo que encontré , las cajas estaban llenas de chips de computadoras. Solía llevar basura a casa siempre, pero mi mamá la tiraba, no sabia que haría con esta, tal ves nada pero me gusta coleccionar este tipo de cosas.

Puse las cajas en la parte trasera de la troca y me fui.

* * *

Una vez en casa los subí a mi cuarto y los estudié, no estoy segura para que me sirvan y tampoco encontré ningún cable, estoy un poco decepcionada.

Estuve un poco esculcando las cajas por mucho tiempo, solo deteniéndome una vez para ir abajo a cenar y después volver a mi trabajo.

No sabia que hora era cuando oí que alguien toco a la puerta. Me llené de ansiedad y salté, guardando los chips de computadora en las cajas.

-Bells, estas aquí- escuché la voz de mi papá antes de que entrara a mi cuarto. –Gracias a Dios- exhaló cuando me vio -¿Qué hay en las cajas?- me preguntó.

-Chips de computadoras- le contesté.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?- me preguntó.

-Los empleados de un tienda los tiraron a la basura- le contesté.

-¿Y dejaron que te los llevaras?- me preguntó.

-No solo los tome de la calle- le contesté.

-Esta bien…Estaré abajo, supongo que llamaré a tu madre para decirle como estas- me dijo.

-Estoy bien- le dije, en caso de que necesitará mi confirmación.

* * *

Después de que mi papá salió, levante el teléfono y tapé la bocina, es un truco que aprendí en TV.

_-¿Charlie? __¿Sucede algo malo?-_ escuché que mi mamá le preguntó desde la otra línea.

_-No estoy seguro, ¿Normalmente Bella recoge la basura de la calle y la trae a casa?-_ él preguntó. Oh demonios, esto es sobre mi.

_-Si ¿Por qué?, __¿Qué recogió?-_ mi mama preguntó.

_-Tres cajas de chips de computadora usados, los encontró enfrente de la tienda-_ le contestó.

_- Bien Charlie, necesitas deshacerte de esas cosas y decirle que no puede llevar a casa cosas que no debería. Déjame hablar con ella primero. – _dijo, esto no puede ser bueno.

-_Esta bien._ ¡Bells! ¡Tú mama quiere hablar contigo!- me gritó desde abajo.

_-Eso no es necesario. __¿Isabella, estas espiando otra vez?-_ mi mamá preguntó.

-_Hola mami_- le dije felizmente. Aunque felizmente es una palabra que nunca entendí.

-_Esta bien_ _Charlie, ya puedes colgar, recuerda que ella escuchará algunas veces tus llamadas_- mamá le dijo y papá colgó –_Ahora Bella, hemos hablado de esto. No puedes llevar basura la casa, no sabes donde ha estado y aparte nunca la usaras. Y no hay lugar en la casa para que la guardes. _– ella me dijo.

-_Puedo instalar estantes_- le mentí. No me gustaba la idea de cambiar mi habitación.

_-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a suceder-_ ella dijo. Ella sabe leerme muy bien, más de lo que yo sabía. _–No traigas mas basura, ¿Entendido?-_ me dijo.

_-Si-_ en realidad no entendía, pero una respuesta positive es siempre la mejor.

-Adiós mi vida, tengo que colgar- ella dijo.

-Adiós- le dije antes de que colgara.

Papá subió para hablar conmigo, esto no puede terminar bien.

* * *

Las advertencias que me da papá son mucho mejores que las que me da mamá. Creo que me gusta este lugar, aunque ahora mis chips de computadora estaban enfrente de la casa esperando que la basura los recogiera. Me acuerdo cuando escondía la basura en el sótano, hasta que olía realmente mal. Mi mamá se enojó mucho cuando lo descubrió, después decía que en realidad no estaba enojada, pero no le creí.

Me fui a la cama después de leer.

* * *

**A/N: Lamento mucho el retraso es que la escuela no me a dado ni un respiro, tmb lamento que el cap no tuviera nada muy interesante, solo un poco mas de la rutina de Bella. Pero el prox estará muy interesante ;). Díganme que piensan por favor y si le sigue gustando. **

**Adelanto:**

_Dejé escapar un grito por la sorpresa y me caí de la cama. _

_-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Edward. Estaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome antes de que pudiera caer. _

_-¿Qué demonios estas hacienda aquí?- le murmuré enojada. No estaba no remotamente feliz. _

_-Me gusta observarte dormir, me resulta fascinante- él dijo, probablemente sorprendido por mi enojo. _

**Salli21 =]**


	10. Despierta

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos. Hacen mi dia. Bueno, quiero aclarar una cosa antes de que lean, nadie sabe de la enfermedad de Bella, Edward piensa que Bella es extraña, muy extraña, pero no se imagina que esta enferma. Ya lo sabrá en unos cuantos capis más. Disfruten!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Despierta **

Desperté lentamente y vi el reloj, decía 3:14, asumo que a.m. A veces despierto en medio de la noche. A veces también despierto tantas veces que me da la ilusión de estar despierta toda la noche, odio cuando pasa eso.

Normalmente me quedó acostada hasta que me vuelvo a dormir, cuando estaba a punto de hacer eso, escuche un extraño ruido, como el que hace mi silla mecedora. El ruido fue tan silencioso que las personas con oído normal no podrían escucharlo, pero mi oído era muy sensible por lo que podía escucharlo con mucha facilidad. La ventana no estaba abierta, nunca lo está. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que el viento no podía pasar a la habitación. El ruido fue muy pequeño, pero definitivamente fue la clase de sonido que hace la silla cuando esta siendo usada. Esto significa que hay alguien sentado en mi silla.

Ese pensamiento me llenó de ansiedad. Después de un minuto me convencí de ver. _Probablemente no es nada._ Pensé para mí.

Eché un vistazo discretamente por arriba de mi mejilla, vi la una silueta sentada en mi silla; era una persona, de eso no había duda. Mi ansiedad aumento en gran medida. Pensé en un plan antes de que mi corazón se saliera. Siguiendo mi plan cerré una mano en un puño y al mismo tiempo con la otra mano encendí el interruptor de luz. Odio este tipo de interruptores que son de doble vuelta, pensé que sería lenta pero el pánico es una droga muy poderosa.

En un segundo se prendió la luz y en mi mecedora estaba sentado… Edward Cullen. _¿Cuál es su problema?_ Desearía poder decir que pensé eso, pero realmente no lo hice, no pensé nada, de hecho el verlo a él sentado ahí, incremento mi ansiedad a tal punto en que me sorprende el que no este demayada.

Dejé escapar un grito y me caí de la cama por el shock.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Edward. Él estaba a mi lado, deteniéndome antes de que pudiera caer.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?- le dije enojada. No estaba ni remotamente contenta con esto.

-Me gusta verte dormir, lo encuentro fascinante- él dijo, probablemente asombrado por mi enojo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo haces?- le pregunté pidiendo respuesta. No me gusta cuando descubría a mi mamá haciendo esto, pero definitivamente descubrir a alguien prácticamente extraño es otra historia, me sorprende no haber gritado fuerte.

-Casi un mes- me contestó. _¿Desde hace cuanto me conoces? _

-Exactamente que te resulta fascinante de verme dormir- le pregunté.

-Yo no puedo dormir, así que te observó a ti hacerlo. Puedes aprender tanto de una persona cuando esta dormida- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo qué?- le pregunté, esperando que él elaborara un poco mas, por alguna razón lo encuentro interesante.

-Hablas mientras estas dormida- él me respondió. Eso ya lo sabía, mi mamá siempre se burlaba de mí –Pero estoy un poco preocupado por tus hábitos de sueño. Una adolecente no debería de dormir solo 4 horas y media en la noche- él agregó.

-No estoy cansada durante el día, así que no hay problema- le contesté. Mamá solía decirme eso siempre, hasta que se dio por vencida cuando yo tenía 12.

-Por ahora tal ves, pero después podría ser realmente serio- él me dijo – También te mueves mucho mientras duermes. No se si eso es alguna señal de estrés o ¿una pesadilla? Por favor, dime que es para que pueda hacer que ya no ocurra- él agregó. Mamá siempre dice que me muevo mucho mientras duermo, claro también dice que ronco como lavadora y decía que era demasiado amable.

-No tengo problemas para dormir o pesadillas… ahora, el estrés es otra historia, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso. Pero si me podrías hacer el favor de nunca mas verme dormir- le dije en voz alta.

-Lo siento, se que no debí hacerlo, no te veré dormir mas, a menos de que me des permiso. Te veré luego- me dijo antes de desaparecer.

Después de todo el drama volví a dormir por unas cuantas horas. La extraña calma todavía no desaparecía. Después de todo, esta es la noche más rara que eh tenido.

* * *

Desperté a las 5:00 como siempre.

Tuve mi desayuno y me alisté para el resto del día.

Me quedé sentada pensando en los eventos de anoche. Lo que me asustó mas no fue el hecho de que por un mes un vampiro ha estado en mi cuarto (vegetariano o no), observándome dormir. No. Lo que realmente me asusta es que no me molesta. Pensé en esto hasta que mi papá despertó.

-Buenos días Bells- él me saludó cuando me vio.

-Buenos días papi…. ¿Oyes eso?- le pregunté, ese sonido me ha estado volviendo loca toda la mañana.

-¿Oír qué?- me preguntó, comiendo su desayuno.

-Suena como un búho- le expliqué. El sonido del hoo-hoo es insoportable, se repite cada 3 segundos.

-No lo escucho- él dijo, se levantó y fue a la puerta –Oh, ahora lo puedo escuchar, los búhos no son muy comunes en esta época- él concluyó antes de regresar a su almuerzo.

La mañana continúo normal hasta que me fui a la escuela.

* * *

Una vez que llegué a la escuela fue acorralada por Eric.

-Hola Bella, sabes que la graduación esta cerca y todo eso así que… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- él preguntó, pausando y después apresurándose en sus palabras. Esta vez si sabía que la graduación iba a ser pronto.

-No, yo no asisto a los bailes- le dije. Mi paciencia no es muy buena y esto se esta poniendo muy raro.

-Si, eso fue lo que Mike dijo; solo pensé que tú lo estabas rechazando suavemente- me explicó.

Esta conversación, siendo realmente rara no duró nada después de eso.

Yo me fui a clase.

* * *

Las clases continuaron normales, hasta gimnasia.

Hoy como siempre jugamos basket ball.

Esta vez él entrenador me obligó a jugar, amenazándome con hacerme reprobar el año.

El juego avanzaba parejo, mi torpeza era muy prominente en este tipo de juego, así que siempre limitaba mi actividad física, con la esperanza de hacerla menos notoria. Pero nunca funcionaba.

El marcador del juego bajo cuando en un intento de pegarle a la pelota, rebotó y me pegó en la cabeza, me mandó justo al suelo. Él entrenador me mando sentar después de eso. Estaba mas preocupada por las neuronas que murieron que por una posible contusión, estoy segura de que no estoy sangrando.

* * *

Cuando entré a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, vi que Edward estaba sentado solo, otra vez estaba señalándome para que le acompañara. Dude al principio, pero decidí ir a sentarme con él.

-Lamentó como me comporté las noches pasadas. Prometo que no sucederá otra vez sin tu consentimiento- él dijo, nos quedamos un momento en silencio –Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sorprendida. _¿Cómo sabe eso? _

-Espero que no te importe, pero después de que me dijiste que nunca te había visto en gimnasia, decidí que quería hacerlo- me contestó.

-Creo que yo misma busqué eso, pero estoy bien, continúa- le dije, ansiosa de preguntarle.

-Es tu turno de preguntar, por favor, pregunta lo que quieras- me dijo. Había pensado en muchas cosas que quería preguntarle. Hasta ahora lo que sabía era; la dieta de su familia, sus habilidades y poderes, como matar a un vampiro y que era un mito y que no, y también anoche aprendí que los vampiros no pueden dormir.

-¿Puedes comer comida humana?- le pregunté. Preguntándome que pasaría si lo hiciera.

Él exhaló y cogió un pedazo de pizza de su bandeja, y le dio un mordisco. Esto era un poco más de lo que quería saber, pero no importaba. Él la comió muy rápido –Es como si comieras tierra- él terminó. Si eh comido tierra, una vez cuando estaba visitando a mi papá, un hijo de su amigo me retó a que comiera tierra, cuando mi mamá se enteró, me dijo que nunca más hiciera caso a los retos y nunca eh hecho uno desde entonces.

-Si lo eh hecho y créeme que nunca lo repetiré- le murmuré.

El almuerzo continúo así, yo haciendole preguntas y evitando las que involucrarán a su familia que estaba a solo dos mesas de nosotros. No sabia lo que podía pasar con ellos y no quería averiguarlo.

* * *

Después del almuerzo caminamos a biología juntos y yo seguía haciéndole preguntas.

La clase era solo la continuación de nuestro proyecto de la semana pasada. Esa tarea Edward y yo la terminamos ese mismo día.

Noté como Edward me veía muy seguido, seguí la dirección de sus ojos y vi que estaba puestos en mi mano derecha. Algunas otras personas cercanas a nosotros la estaba viendo también. No entendía que estaba mal, hasta que mi dedo meñique se levantó tres veces y después lo siguió mi dedo pulgar, solo que este se doblo dos veces, haciendo un sonido en cada una.

_¿Qué demonios?_ _¿Hace cuanto lo estoy haciendo?_ Me pregunté, pero regresándome un poco, me acordé que siempre hago esto. Cada 50 segundos, mi mano derecha repite esta rutina, algunas veces con diferentes dedos o con diferentes flexiones, algunas veces doblándolos todos juntos, pero eso a sucedido muy pocas veces.

Observé mi mano por el resto del período y también mi período libre. Es algo muy extraño.

Traté de pararlo pero no pude, mi mano se sentía muy pesada y muy incómoda, después de eso tuve que dejar que mi mano lo siguiera haciendo.

* * *

Cuando la escuela terminó me fui a mi troca para irme, pero el trafico estaba detenido, así que tenía que esperar.

Esto fue seguido por un golpe en mi ventana, me dio un ataque de ansiedad. Volteé para ver que era Tyler, acababa de salir del hospital. Bajé mi ventana para ver que quería.

-Bella, lamento tanto lo que sucedió, déjame arreglarlo, déjame llevarte a la graduación- él me dijo, esta es la invitación mas norma que eh recibido.

-No hay problema, no me pegaste, así que no tienes que arreglar nada- le dije calmada.

-Entonces déjame llevarte de todas formas, como mi pareja- me respondió.

-Yo no voy a bailes o a eventos sociales- le dije un poco fastidiada.

Subí mi ventana para que él no me pudiera responder, ahora el trafico había avanzado así que me fui a casa.

* * *

**A/N: Tengo tantas por que disculparme que no se por donde empezar, bueno, primero: lamento tanto, tanto la espera, yo se que me tardé mil años y que merezco que no me lean y en serio lo lamento mucho y la segunda es que este capitulo pues no es muy interesante, a excepción de la reacción de Bella cuando descubre a Edward. Pero el prox estará divertido, prometo que actualizaré pronto. Espero que alguien la siga leyendo.  
**

_Adelanto:_

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Si no te molesta que te pregunte- mi papá le dije con una expresión muy rara en su cara, la misma que hacía mi mamá cuando le preguntaba a Phil cuanto había bebido en la fiesta, era un poco graciosa. _

_-Estoy aquí para recoger a su hija, tenemos una cita- le respondió calmado._

_Mi papá se tensó – ¿Bella es cierto eso?- me preguntó._

_-Si- le contesté. _

**Salli =]**_  
_


	11. Diferente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y la historia a The Plasma. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritas. La autora original se los agradece mucho. **

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Diferente**

Desperté a las 5:00 a.m, como todos los días.

Fui a desayunar y después me preparé para el día.

Después de hacer eso me senté a matar el tiempo, ocasionalmente caminaba alrededor del cuarto.

Una hora después me fui a la escuela.

* * *

El camino a la escuela fue rápido y silencioso.

Estacioné el auto y me bajé para esperar a que comenzara la clase, me fui al edificio de matemáticas.

Usualmente el maestro llega tarde (4 de los 5 días de la semana), estaba empezando a ponerse muy frío y no ayudó el hecho de que haya venido 20 minutos antes de la clase, los demás alumnos estaban esperándolo adentro o no estaban aquí. _Cobardes_, murmuré. Admito que me estaba congelando, tenía puesta una chamarra muy ligera. Necesitaré comprar una nueva.

Después de aproximadamente 24 minutos llegó el profesor corriendo, ahora algunos de los alumnos lo estaban esperando afuera también, yo estaba parada 4 metros alejada de ellos. El resto de los demás alumnos venía corriendo tras él.

Todas las personas se estaban quejando mientras entraban. No entiendo como es que yo siempre entró primero si ellos estaban mas cerca de la puerta. Y como siempre, 4 ó 5 estudiantes más llegaron después de los 10 minutos.

La clase transcurrió como siempre. Solo nos puso un examen (nos pone examen 3 veces a la semana) siempre toma a todos por sorpresa. Terminé mi examen muy rápido y me quedé sentada ahí, esperando a que iniciara mi siguiente clase.

Me di cuenta que el escritorio estaba temblando, volteé a ver a Alice, quien estaba vibrando con una mirada muy rara en su cara.

El movimiento del escritorio no me importaba, pero el sonido era irritante, casi tanto como el sonido del búho. Todavía se sigue oyendo en mi casa, todas las mañanas y todas la noches. Es realmente irritante, tengo que pausar mi lectura cada vez que se oye el hoo-hoo, que es cada 4 minutos.

Lo dejé pasar y seguí esperando por mi siguiente clase.

* * *

El día continúo normal, hasta la hora de almuerzo.

* * *

Después de la clase de gimnasia, me fui a la cafetería.

Camino a la entrada alguien agarró mi brazo y me jalo, era Jessica. Me arrastró a un lado de la puerta.

-Quiero saber la verdad, ¿Estas saliendo con Edward Cullen a mi espalda?- me preguntó apurada.

-No- le contesté. Para ser honesta, no estoy muy segura. Edward nunca me ha dicho que salimos, así que asumo que no lo estamos haciendo.

-¿Estas segura?- me preguntó sacudiéndome. _Claro que estoy segura, ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_

-Si- le dije.

-No te entiendo, tienes a todos estos chicos detrás de ti y tú solo los ignoras, como si no fuera gran cosa- se quejó.

-Yo no salgo con nadie- le dije.

-¿Por qué no?- me preguntó, sacudiéndome de nuevo. _¿Por qué todavía no suelta mis brazos?_

-No lo sé, nunca lo eh hecho- le contesté, esperando que con eso me dejará tranquila.

-Oh, tienes que estar bromeando- me dijo.

-Yo no bromeo- respondí.

-Estaba siendo sarcástica- me gritó. _Oops, mi error._

Se quejó un poco más sobre mi falta de experiencia en chicos.

Después de eso seguí caminando hacia la cafetería.

En cuanto entré vi a Edward indicandomé con su mano que lo acompañara, fui hasta su mesa y me senté.

-¿Tú nunca sales con nadie?- me preguntó tan pronto como me senté. Creo que volvió a espiarme.

-Nop- le contesté –Me espiaste de nuevo, supongo- agregué.

-Lo siento, solo quería escuchar tu respuesta- me dijo. _¿Se refiere la respuesta de su pregunta o a la de Jessica?_ Me pregunté confundida. –Solo en caso de que no haya sido lo suficientemente claro antes, ¿Quieres salir en una cita conmigo?- me preguntó.

Bien, esto no debió tomarme por sorpresa, después de todo, la gente siempre me pregunta eso. Esperé para ver si lo decía en serio, además no sabia que responderle. Después de unos minutos, le dije. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- necesito mas información antes de responderle.

-Una cita, salimos juntos, cenamos algo. Yo seré romantico, sabes. En fin, ese tipo de cosas- me dijo. _Necesito mas información que eso._

-¿Puedes ser más especifico? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tipo de comida? – le pedí mas respuestas.

-¿Qué te parece el sábado? La bella Italia y comeremos comida italiana- me respondió.

-¿Dónde está la bella Italia?- le pregunté confundida.

-Es el restaurante al que fuimos la última vez que estuvimos en Port Angeles- me contestó -¿Es suficiente información?- _¿Tengo algo que hacer el sábado? No lo creo._ Discutí en mi cabeza.

-Es suficiente- le contesté.

Después de un rato, Edward habló. -Así qué, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- me preguntó.

Casi lo olvido, pensé un poco antes de contestar. Creo que esto podría funcionar. –Está bien- le dije.

Él se movió un poco en su asiento y cambio de expresión –Perfecto, ¿Qué te parece a las 8 en punto?- me volvió a preguntar.

Él calculó mi horario perfectamente, a esa hora mi papá estaría en casa, así que él no se preocupará de que no esté en la casa y habría pasado un tiempo razonable desde mi hora de comida. Sin duda tiene mi horario memorizado.

Mientas tomaba mi leche chocolatada, me di cuenta que sabía rara. Creo que caducó. Interesante, no tengo dinero para comprar otra, sentí como mi ansiedad se empezaba a elevar. Si no bebo mi leche mi rutina se verá afectada.

Decidí que beberla era mi mejor opción.

Bebí la leche con disgusto, me di cuenta que debí de haberlo pensado mejor.

El almuerzo continúo normal, después de que Edward me preguntó sobre mi leche, me dijo que la siguiente vez le pidiera que me compara una.

La escuela continúo normal después de eso.

* * *

Me fui a casa después de la escuela, pasé mi tiempo leyendo "Arabian Nights", uno de los libros que compré en la librería de Port Angeles… no recuerdo hace cuanto tiempo fui… tal vez hace una o dos semanas… tal vez más. Como sea, no es tan bueno como "cumbres borrascosas", pero está muy bueno.

Leí unas horas más, durante ese tiempo mi papá llegó a la casa.

Leí el reloj y me di cuenta que faltaban 15 minutos para las 8.

Mi ansiedad se elevó cuando me di cuenta que no sabía que hacer.

_No entiendo, ¿Qué ropa se supone que debo usar?_ Era lo único que estaba pensando.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que no debí de haber aceptado, esto solo elevaba mi ansiedad. No lo podía cancelar, no importa cuanto quisiera hacerlo. Estoy sorprendida que haya aceptado.

Estaba entrando en pánico. Eventualmente, decidí que me quedaría con lo que traigo puesto, que es una pantalonera y una sudadera. Si, me visto así para ir a la escuela, es a lo que estoy acostumbrada, cosas comodas, que no son muy apretadas ni muy holgadas. Este vestuario es una de los que se queja más Jessica, pero estoy acostumbrada a solo ignorarla.

Unos cuantos segundos después de que me calmé, apareció una fría mano en mi boca.

-Shh, soy yo. Alice vio que tú no abrías la puerta y Charlie no reaccionó muy bien- me explicó –Tocaré el timbre y tienes que contestar tú- me dijo antes de desaparecer.

Eso fue raro. Pensé. Me puse de pie y fui a abrir a puerta en cuanto sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro- le dije a mi papá antes de que se levantara. Él debió de haberse sorprendido por que yo nunca abro la puerta, ni siquiera hablo entre comidas.

-Hola- Edward me saludó en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Hola- le contesté.

-Bella, ¿Quién es?- mi papá me preguntó mientras salía de la cocina. En cuanto a vi a Edward se molesto.

Estaba apunto de responderle pero fui interrumpida por Edward –Hola, Jefe Swan. Soy Edward Cullen.- le dijo.

-¿Cullen?¿El hijo del Dr. Cullen?- mi papá le preguntó.

-Si, señor- le contestó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Si no te importa que te pregunte.- papá le dijo con una expresión muy rara en su cara, la que hacía mi mamá cuando le preguntaba a Phil si había bebido en la fiesta, era un poco graciosa.

-Bueno…estoy aquí para recoger a su hija. Tenemos una cita- le dijo con calma.

Mi papá se tensó -¿Es verdad eso, Bella?- se volteó a mí.

-Sí- asentí.

-Bien…pueden esperar en la sala por unos minutos. Necesito hacer una llamada antes de que se vayan- dijo mi papá. Esto solo podía significar una cosa, él llamaría a mamá. Siempre lo hace cuando no sabe que hacer con mis rutinas.

-Bien- Edward y yo contestamos, los dos sabíamos que no teníamos otra opción.

Nos sentamos en el sillón por mientras mi papá fue al teléfono de la cocina a hablar. Usé esta oportunidad parar agarrar el otro teléfono. Parece justó por que Edward puede oír sin agarrarlo, no quería ser la única que no se enterará de la conversación.

-_Diga_- contestó mamá.

-_René, se que últimamente te eh hablado muy seguido, pero_- mi papá fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar.

-_¿Qué hizo ahora?_- mi mamá le preguntó un poco fastidiada después de que mi papá le llamó anoche, le llamó por que notó que comía en cierto orden, mi mamá estaba lejos de sorprenderse por su paranoia.

-_Bueno, ¿Ella normalmente trae chicos a la casa?_- mi papá le preguntó dudando un poco.

-_¿Qué?, ella nunca a traído a nadie a la casa, siempre me dijo que los chicos no la invitaban a salir. ¿Por qué me estas preguntado eso?_- mamá le preguntó, ella realmente no creía que yo había traído a alguien, pensaba que era solo la paranoia de papá. Creo que esta apunto de matarlo verbalmente.

-_Bueno, me parece que alguien la invitó a salir, por que hay un chico sentado en mi sala que la va a llevar a una cita-_ papá le dijo un poco alto.

-_¿Qué?¿Estas seguro? Bella nunca a salido en una cita, ella no hace cosas tan…tan…diferentes_- mi mamá le respondió en shock, ella nunca había estado en shock, bueno no desde que me descubrió acariciando a una mofeta, estaba tan sorprendida por que el olor no me afectara. No puedo evitar que me gusten los malos olores.

-_Bella confirmó lo que él dijo, ahora por favor, dime que debo de hacer-_ le imploró mi papá.

-_No lo sé. Hemos hablado sobre esto, ella sabe cuales son los peligros y sabe que hacer y que no hacer. La eh educado bien, solo déjala ir._ – le dijo finalmente mamá, antes de decirle adiós.

Papá murmuró algo como: no de mucha ayuda mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Lamento haberlos demorado, ya se pueden ir- nos dijo antes de irnos. Edward se adelantó a la puerta, papá me detuvo antes de salir -¿Todavía tienes el mazo para osos?- me preguntó.

-Sí- le contesté. No era una mentira, estaba en mi mochila, la cual agarré en cuanto dijo eso.

-Bien, entonces que se diviertan. Pero no mucho- agregó.

Me fui murmurando –Yo nunca me divierto.

Entré al auto de Edward y manejó despacio antes de salir de la vista de mi papá.

* * *

**A/N: Uff se que no eh actualizado en muchos años jejeje, pero lo único que les puedo decir es que me organice!! De ahora en adelante seguro, seguro, actualizaré cada dos viernes. Así que no se preocupen, no la abandonaré, se que es mucha la espera, pero no puedo mas. Además de que es algo muy seguro. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho, me encanto la reacción de Charlie y bueno en el otro veremos la tan anhelada cita. No se preocupen, ese lo subiré este viernes, una pequeña recompensa por mi falta de actualización jeje. Díganme que piensan. **

**Salli (:**


	12. Cita

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia a The Plasma.  
**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 12**

**Cita **

El camino a Port Angeles fue silencioso, hasta que Edward, dejó escapar una risa y habló.

— ¿Tú nunca te diviertes? — me preguntó.

—No— le contesté. Yo pensaba que es era algo obvio de descifrar, por mi aburrida voz y mi cara sin expresión.

— ¿En verdad?...veamos si podemos cambiar eso— dijo riendo.

Normalmente diría: personas mejores que tú lo han intentado. En un tono completamente aburrido, pero a él no se lo puedo decir. No entiendo la razón.

El resto del viaje, continúo en silencio, y con ocasionalmente con risas de parte de Edward. Al parecer está asombrado por el mazo de oso que me dio mi papá. A mi también me divierte, pero no veo el caso en reírme por eso.

Encontramos un muy buen lugar en el estacionamiento, justo enfrente del restaurant.

Tomé una pequeña pausa, me quedé sentada en el asiento. Cuando estaba apunto de salir, Edward apareció y me abrió la puerta. Después me ayudó a salir del auto. Caminamos hacía el restaurant.

—Sabes, caminar de puntillas, es muy malo para tus rodillas— me informó Edward. No había notado que estaba en caminando sobre los dedos de mis pies. Por esto mi mamá pensaba que sería buena bailarina de ballet. Solo por que puedo dar tres pasos de puntillas, no significa que puedo girar de puntillas sin caerme. Intenté caminar normal.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de la vez pasada, y ordené lo mismo de la vez pasada. Solo que en una porción más pequeña.

—¿Disfrutaste tu comida? — me preguntó.

—mm-hmm— le murmuré en respuesta.

—Supongo que te preguntas, por qué te traje al mismo restaurant de la vez pasada. — me dijo. Pero la verdad es que ese pensamiento, ni siquiera me pasó por la mente. —Bueno, me ha llamado la atención, que, al parecer, mis intenciones no fueron lo suficientemente claras. — él continúo. En realidad no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar. —Quiero…que seamos más que amigos.

—No sabía que éramos amigos— le corregí en automático. Pero, para ser honesta. Él nunca mencionó algo sobre la amistad.

Él exhaló antes de seguir. — Lo siento, no quise asumir nada. Entiendo que solo estás aquí, por otros motivos. — dijo bajando la cabeza. Creo que hice que se entristeciera. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, me siento realmente mal por eso. Puede que sea una persona directa e insensible algunas veces, pero no me gusta poner triste a la gente.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! Tú nunca me dijiste que éramos amigos. Simplemente, no lo sabía— le dije apresuradamente.

—¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es decírtelo? — me cuestionó y después volvió a exhalar. —Emmett tiene razón, soy terrible para esto. — se talló los ojos con las manos_. __Que raro gesto._ Pensé para mi misma.

—Creo, que tal vez tiene razón— murmuré con sarcasmo. Espero.

—Te diré algo, empecemos de cero. — dijo, ahora sin rastro de molestia.

—Esta bien. — le repliqué. Hubo una pequeña pausa después de eso.

—Quédate quieta, quiero intentar algo. —me pidió. No había notado, que, durante esta pausa, se había movido. Tomó mi cara con sus manos y poco a poco, me fue moviendo hacia él. Por un momento lo vi a los ojos*, una terrible ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Después de unos minutos de contacto visual, la ansiedad hizo que mis labios rompieran en una sonrisa. Odio cuando me hace sonreír, eso solía causarme muchos problemas cuando estaba en la primaria. Los otros niños siempre hacían cosas malas y me culpaban a mí, entonces cuando los profesores me hacían verlos a los ojos, para ver si les estaba diciendo la verdad (que aún no entiendo como se hace eso). Siempre me reía, y nunca me creyeron cuando les explicaba el porque. —Eso te hizo sonreír— comentó orgullo de él mismo. Como me encantaría corregirlo, pero de todas formas no me creería. No podía soportarlo, alejé mis ojos de los suyos, necesitó calmarme. Me gusta mucho su cara, pero cuando la veo, siento algo muy extraño. Mientras pensaba eso, él cerró sus ojos y empezó a mover su cabeza hacia la mía.

No estoy segura de que pretende, nunca he visto un comportamiento así. Esto continúo hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Me congelé en ese momento. Sentí un toqué eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo, matando la ansiedad que amenazaba con volver. No es como si nunca hubiera besado a alguien. Cuando estaba en 1 grado de primaria, un niño me besó en los labios, cuando la maestra le preguntó porque. Él dijo que yo le había hecho una cara, que le hizo pensar que yo quería que me besara. Me prometí que nunca más besaría a alguien. Supongo que acabo de faltar a mi promesa.

Me quedé quiera por un minute, esperando a que terminara_. ¿Cuánto se supone que deben durar los besos? _Me pregunté. Esto es ridículo, el único beso que he tenido, ha durado solo unos segundos. Él despegó sus labios mientras pensaba eso.

—Lo siento, no debí—empezó a decirme, pero lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir. Saqué la idea de una novela que leí, creo que esta es la mejor manera de mostrarle que siento lo mismo que él. Le respondí el beso sin pensarlo, obviamente porque si no, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

No duré tanto como él, pero creo que fue lo suficiente. Besarse es muy raro, es algo frío, duro y mojado. Esas novelas no saben nada sobre besos. Cuando terminé nuestro beso, él se quedó en completo silencio, yo bajé mi mirada, y me enfoque en la baldosa del piso.

—Creo que ya entendiste mi punto— murmuró.

Quería contestarle que sí, pero solo le dije —mm-hmm.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Platicamos hasta que llegó la hora de irnos.

Creo que salió muy bien.

Edward me llevó a casa después de eso. Quería decirle algo, pero no sé cual momento será el más indicado.

Llegamos a mi casa, y Edward se estacionó en mi avenida. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él ya me estaba abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Te la pasaste bien? — me cuestionó mientras me ayudaba a salir.

Yo asentí. No estoy segura si el entiende lo que le quiero decir con mis respuestas.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta. Fue ahí cuando decidí decirle.

—No me molesta que me veas dormir— me apresuré a decirle.

Él se volteó y me vio a los ojos. — ¿En serio?

—No me importa si lo haces— le repetí.

Él me dio un pequeño abrazo. —Gracias— me susurró al oído. —Será mejor que me vaya, Charlie sabe que regresamos. No tardará en salir, si no entras es este momento— me dijo antes de irse hacia su auto. Creo que lo oí murmurar; _te amo_. Pero no estoy muy segura.

Entré después de eso.

—Hola, Bells. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita— me preguntó sutilmente.

—Bien— murmuré.

—Tu mamá quiere que le llamas— me pasó el mensaje. _¡Maldición!_ Grité en mi cabeza. Siempre que mi mamá quiere hablar conmigo, es porque hice cosas malas.

Decidí que entre más rápido le hable, mejor. Si tan solo supiera su número.

— ¡¿Cuál es su número?! — le grité a mi papá desde mi cuarto. Él me lo gritó.

Marqué el número, y para mi sorpresa. Ella contestó al primer timbre. Esto no puede ser bueno.

—Bella, ¡Por favor, dime que lo que tu padre dijo no es cierto! — habló con una voz muy alta.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — le devolví la pregunta. No estoy segura si ella se refiere a esta noche.

— ¿Desde cuando te gusta salir en citas? — me interrogó.

—No estoy saliendo en citas— la corregí. Pero no sabía como explicarle. —Estoy…en una…relación— traté de que lo entendiera.

—No hay diferencia— me peleó.

—No sabía— le dije honestamente.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Es guapo? ¿Puedo conocerlo? ¿Te gusta? — me recitó un cuestionario.

—Bien, lo que se hace en una cita— le dije eso basada en lo que vemos en televisión —Sí, ¿Cómo lo podrías conocer? — le devolví la pregunta. Tomé una pequeña pausa para contestar su última pregunta. —Sí, me gusta mucho. — normalmente no utilizo la palabra "mucho", pero esta vez no la podía ignorar.

—Aww, estás enamorada— me informó. ¿Qué? Pensé bien en su lo que decía. El solo pensaimento de estar enamorada me provocó un gran ataque de pánico. Tal vez, ella tiene razón. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie; estoy tan confundida.

Me pasé toda la conversación, tratando de convencerla, de que no estoy enamorada. Pero fue imposible, ella ya esta convencida de que estoy enamorada.

Terminamos de hablar, pasadas las diez. Estaba muy cansada. Puedo durar un día sin dormir, pero sin salirme de mi rutina. Las actividades de hoy, absorbieron toda mi energía.

Mientras me dormía, juró que escuché la misma palabra de antes, "te amo".

* * *

**A/N: se que me tarde mil, prometo actualizar pronto. Espero que les haya gustado el primer beso, tanto como a mí. **

**Besos**

**Salli =]**


	13. Tipo de sangre

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a The Plasma. **

**Bien, sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía o si hay algún error. Pero, no tuve tiempo de editarlo bien. No quería demorarme más. Disfruten. **

**

* * *

****Capitulo 13**

**Tipo de sangre**

Desperté a las 5:00 a.m. Como todas las mañanas. La calma aún no ha desaparecido, lo que me parece muy extraño. Considerando, que creo que estamos a viernes.

Me levanté de la cama, desayuné y me alisté para la escuela. Me olvidé de bañarme por tres días. Es lo malo de que se me olvide un día, después. Me vuelvo muy floja y digo: meh, me baño mañana. Y al siguiente día, digo lo mismo. Hasta que de repente, han pasado dos semanas y mi mamá se quejaba de que olía a huevos podridos. Pero, hoy si recordé y me bañé. Así que no tengo que preocuparme, mi papá no llamará a mi mamá para acusarme.

Después de que mi papá desayunó y se fue al trabajo. Sonó el timbre. No importa que lo haya oído millones de veces, aún me sigue asustando.

Afortunadamente, no me tuve que preocupar por mucho tiempo. Porque Edward entró por la ventana de mi cuarto, después de haber timbrado 3 veces.

—Hola. — me saludó.

—Hola.— le respondí, sin verlo a la cara.

—Estaba pensando, que tal vez. ¿Podríamos irnos juntos a la escuela?— me ofreció. Lo pensé por un momento y decidí, que no tiene nada de malo.

—Está bien.— le contesté secamente.

No supe que hacer, después de eso. —Creo que será mejor que no vayamos.— me dijo Edward. Mientras me ayudaba a pararme del sillón. Es, casi la hora en la que yo me voy a la escuela. Normalmente.

Caminamos juntos hasta su auto y arrancó con toda velocidad.

En todo el viaje, estuve llena de ansiedad y regañándome por haber aceptado venir con él.

Llegamos a la escuela, en tiempo record. Para ese entonces, mi ansiedad había disminuido. Y también, decidí que si había sido buena idea venir a la escuela con él. Hasta que, escuché la peor cosa que pude haber escuchado en mi vida.

—Oh…Dios…mío.— alguien gritó, mientras Edward me ayudaba a salir del auto. Dos cosas sucedieron, gracias a ese grito. La primera: mi ansiedad se elevó considerablemente. Y la segunda: todas las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento, voltearon a verme. Eso, definitivamente no ayudó a disminuir mi ansiedad.

—Sabes, me parece que todo el mundo nos está viendo.— susurró Edward. —No importa. De todas formas, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.— agregó.

Nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Estaba un poco más temprano, que de costumbre. No se porque, pero sentía que el mundo se hacia más pequeño. Conforme llegaba más gente.

Por suerte, él profesor llegó antes que Jessica. La última cosa que necesito en estos momentos, es una interrogación de su parte. Después de todo, no quería romper la costumbre. Ya estoy resignada a que me cuestione antes de entrar a la cafetería.

Mis clases continuaron como de costumbre. Había estado evitando a Jessica durante todo el día. Asegurándome, de que me interrogara, justo antes del almuerzo.

—Pensé que habías dicho, que él y tú no estaban saliendo. — habló. Bueno, en ese momento. No estábamos saliendo. —Si lo pienso bien, me dijiste que tú no salías con nadie.

—Pues no lo hacía. — le comenté, cuidadosamente. Normalmente, no pienso dos veces antes de hablar. Pero, con ella tengo que hacerlo.

—Y ahora estás saliendo con él. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?— me gritó. ¿Se supone que debía hacerlo?

—Sí. — le respondí a su primera pregunta. Esperando que eso le bastara.

— ¿Sí? ¿Es lo único que vas a decirme?— me preguntó, sacudiéndome un poco. ¿Quién demonios es ella para hacerlo?

—Sí. — seguí. La verdad, es que no sé que más decir. Está situación es demasiado complicada y estresante.

Ella hizo un sonido de fastidio y se fue, furiosa. Espero no haberla ofendido. Ella es una buena chica. Me repetía en mi cabeza. Una buena chica. Seguí mi camino hacia la cafetería.

Como de costumbre, Edward ya estaba sentado, en nuestra mesa. Pero, esta vez, todos no observaban. Supongo que acaban de comprobar sus rumores.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tú día?— Edward me cuestionó.

—Bien. — dije sinceramente.

— ¿Te la pasaste bien ayer en la noche?— él me preguntó. _¿Cuántas veces durante el día lo ha hecho? _Me pregunté.

—Hmm—mmm— musité. La noche de ayer, no fue aburrida, como la mayoría de mis noches lo son.

—¿Qué sucede? — se preocupó. Pensando que no le respondí la verdad. Edward malinterpretó mi respuesta, como la mayoría de la gente lo hace. Oh, como odio cuando la gente hace eso.

—Nada. — musité.

—Bella. Honestamente. ¿Qué salió mal ayer en la noche?— inquirió con un tono diferente. También odio cuando la gente me presiona.

—Nada.— comenté ofendida. Y creo que funcionó, porque no me preguntó nada más al respecto.

Continué con mi almuerzo y hablamos de otras cosas, cuando llegó el momento de ir a clases, él me dijo que no entraría a la clase de biología. Espero que no sea por lo que dije.

Caminé al salón, llena de ansiedad.

Unos minutos después de que me senté, entró el maestro, tenía en sus manos unas cajas.

—Buenos días, clase. Hoy haremos, "prueba de tipo sanguíneo".— anunció, empezando a abrir las cajas. _¿Prueba de tipo de sangre? ¿Estudiaremos los tipos de sangre? __Suena interesante. _Murmuré en mi cabeza.

Él profesor empezó a repartir el material de trabajo, eché un vistazo en las otras mesas, para saber que haremos hoy, cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo, me congelé. No me fijé en que mas venía, lo único en lo que me podía concentrar era la _aguja_. La ansiedad llenó todo mi cuerpo. No me gustan las agujas, no me gusta el dolor. Las agujas causan dolor. Y no importa si te dicen que no veas, aún así duele. Mi doctora me dijo, que es porque siempre estoy tensa y nerviosa, era fácil para ella decirlo. A ella no le iban a enterrar una aguja en su brazo.

Él maestro, siguió recorriendo las mesas. Pinchando los dedos de los alumnos con las agujas. Explicó que no confía en nosotros. Pues, el año pasado, un alumno le enterró a otro la aguja en el cuello. Casi lo mata. Él chico tenía problemas emocionales, al parecer él otro tipo, no dejaba de molestarlo y burlarse de él. Si me preguntan a mí, opino que eso lo justifica todo.

Cuando estaba a pocas mesas de la mía, entré en pánico. Estaba a unos minutos de causar una escena; siempre causa una cuando una aguja está involucrada. Cuando estaba cerca de mí, mi lado racional dejó de funcionar e hice la primera cosa que siempre hago, cuando estoy en una situación así de estresante: fingí un desmayo. Hice que mi cuerpo dejara de funcionar, cerré mis ojos y caí de mi silla. Lo he hecho en otras ocasiones, mi mamá dice, que parece que estoy sufriendo un infarto.

Puede que haya causado una escena, pero está escena, es mejor que la alternativa. Tan pronto como caí al piso, escuché como las sillas se arrastraban y la gente corría, acercándose a mí, gritando mi nombre. Me rehusé a levantarme o siquiera a pestañear, no quiero que me piquen. Odio mantener mis ojos cerrados, cuando estoy rodeada de tanta gente, me sorprende que no los haya abierto aún. Él profesor les ordenó a todos que me dieran espacio y después de varios minutos, en los que no me moví, pensó que estaba teniendo una apoplejía o algo así, me llevaron a la enfermería rápidamente.

La enfermera trató de despertarme, pero me rehusé. Después de un rato, llamó a una ambulancia. _Uh oh_. Fue mi único pensamiento. Decidí que no era bueno ir al hospital, hay mejores formas de evitar que me pinchen.

Esperé unos minutos, para no causar sospechar y que pareciera, que estaba despertando.

Aún así, la enfermera insistió, dijo que tenía que ir al hospital. Así que cuando llegó la ambulancia, me tuve que ir con los paramédicos. Me conectaron a un monitor cardiaco y así me dejaron el resto del viaje, son muy molestos y además, me lastiman.

El viaje al hospital no duró mucho y en cuanto llegué, me llevaron a una habitación privada.

It didn't take long before a doctor came in through the door.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que él doctor llegará.

Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de lo hermoso que es. Tiene cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos color topaz. Debe del él Dr. Cullen. Concluí mentalmente.

—Tu debes de ser, Isabella. — dijo revisando la tabla.

—Bella. — musité. Mi nombre completo me aburré, no me gusta que me llamen así.

—Bien, Bella. Aquí dice que te desmayaste en clase. — habló.

—Sí. — comenté, con mi vista fija en mis ojos.

—Estoy aquí. — dijo moviendo sus manos, moví mi cabeza en su dirección y él aprovechó este momento para iluminar mis ojos con una luz brillante. —Edward me ha hablado de ti. — me contó mientras escribía en la tabla.

La ansiedad volvió cuando dijo eso, no me gusta que la gente hable de mí a mi espalda. En ese momento, una enfermera entró al cuarto, entregándole una aguja. La ansiedad, se infló en ese momento.

—Ahora, Bella. Necesito tomar una muestra de sangre, eso nos ayudará a entender por qué te desmayaste. Solo, quédate quieta por un momento. — me pidió, mi acto reflejo, hizo que me hiciera para atrás.

Mientras él se acercaba, yo me hacía para atrás. Viendo esto, una enfermera se acercó y me abrazó por detrás, para impedirme cualquier movimiento. Él Dr. Cullen, aprovechó esto para acercarse, está vez, entré en pánico. Empecé a patalear y a gritar, tratando de zafarme de los brazos de la enfermera. Después de varios intentos, él doctor bajó la aguja y me calmó un poco. —Está bien, no haremos examen de sangre. — me aseguró. Me tranquilicé por completo, aunque mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar por el pánico.

Me dejaron sola en mi habitación para que pudiera calmarme.

Después de unos minutos, él doctor volvió. —Tu padre está afuera, esperándote. — me informó con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Para luego volver con papá. _Mierda, apuesto a que llamó a mamá. _

Mi papá firmó mi alta y me llevó a casa, cuando llegamos, me obligó a hablarle a mamá. Decir que estaba histérica, era endulzar las cosas. Ella odia cuando "yo finjo".

Después de calmarla, complete mi rutina y me fui a mi habitación, solo para encontrar a Edward esperándome.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?— me cuestionó en cuanto entré.

—Estoy bien.— le respondí con honestidad.

—No, no estás bien. Te desmayaste en clase.— repitió.

—No, fingí que me había desmayado, solo para que no me pincharan.— le dije la verdad. No creo que él me regañé, lo que sí me sorprende, es que no lo supiera. ¿Acaso él Dr. Cullen, no le dijo sobre mi pequeño ataque de pánico?

Se quedó callado por un momento. — ¿Fingiste? Bella, nunca más, me asustes de esa maneta. — habló con el tono que mi mamá utiliza para regañarme, después de eso, me abrazó con fuerza.

Se negó a dejarme sola esa noche, así que decidí irme a dormir temprano. Disfruto mucho su compañía, pero, ha sido un día muy estresante. He tenido que estar rodeada de gente, por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, los que han visitado mi perfil, sabrán el por qué de mi retraso. En fin, no les puedo prometer un cap pronto. Pero, al menos les puedo ofrecer pequeños adelantos. Como ya he dicho en mis otros fics, los publicaré en mi blog (link en mi perfil). En fin, por fin conocimos al Dr. Cullen. Y sí, él sabe de la enfermedad de Bella. Veremos que ocurre en los próximos caps. **

_**Adelanto:**_

— _¿Estás nerviosa?— me preguntó Edward. _

_No sabía que responderle, así que permanecí en silencio, esperando que lo dejara pasar. _

— _¿En qué piensas?— insistió. _

—_No lo sé. — le respondí rápidamente. Prefiero no hablar mis pensamientos. _

_Besos y gracias por leer. _

—**Sally CH—**


	14. Los Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a The Plasma, quien me permitió traducirla. **

**Sorry por la demora.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo**** 14**

**Los Cullen **

Me desperté más temprano de lo usual, a las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Sentí un poco de alivió al ver que Edward ya se había ido. Es un gran chico, pero no siempre tengo ganas de estar con él.

Compulsivamente, miré el reloj por segunda vez y noté que había un pequeño pedazo de papel al lado de éste. Estoy segura que no estaba ahí cuando me fui a dormir. Lo tomé y lo empecé a leer, decía:

_Bella:_

_Volveré en unas cuantas horas. __He dejado de cazar por mucho tiempo, así que decidí que era mejor hacerlo mientras dormías, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos durante el día. _

_Cuídate. _

_Edward. _

Bueno, al menos me avisó; espero que más tarde esté de mejor humor. Hoy no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto, ¿Ansiosa?, por verlo de nuevo. Es muy extraño, estoy un poco confundida. La única que vez que sentí emoción por ver a una persona, era cuando mis abuelos vivían. Pero ellos ya se han ido, no puedo evitar entristecerme cada vez que pienso en ellos.

Aún era muy temprano para levantarme, así que me acosté de nuevo y me quedé ahí, viendo al techo hasta que llegaron las cinco de la mañana. En cuanto el reloj marcó esa hora, me levanté y me fui a desayunar, después de eso seguí mi usual rutina. A veces, siento que hago todo en automático. Muchas veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo hago, solo lo notó cuando termine. Eso es prueba de que mi rutina es inquebrantable.

Leí por el resto de la mañana, hasta que llegaron las once. Edward llegó justo en ese momento.

—Bella —me llamó, quitándome el libro de las manos para obtener mi atención—. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a mi casa? Mi familia muere por conocerte —agregó.

Tenía que pensar muy bien cuál iba a ser mi respuesta. Siendo honesta, no me gusta la idea de ir a la casa de alguien más. Nunca he estado en su casa y, en realidad, no conozco a nadie de su familia, con excepción del Dr. Cullen, por supuesto. Realmente no quiero ir, pero por algún extraño motivo, no puedo decirle no a Edward, me siento un poco obligada, como si tuviera que hacer esto—. Bien —respondí, ignorando las advertencias que mi ansiedad me hacía. Creo que me arrepentiré de haber aceptado.

Creo que mi respuesta lo hizo sonreís—. Perfecto, pasaré por ti a las siete. No olvides avisarle a Charlie —me recordó. Pensé que se iría después de eso, pero se quedó unas cuantas horas más conmigo. Yo sólo quería terminar de leer mi libro en paz, pero no estaba muy segura si era correcto hacerlo.

Así que esperé hasta que él se fuera con su familia, creo. Y por fin pude leer mi libro en paz. Aunque, me sentía un poco extraña, a pesar de estar sola, no podía leer pacíficamente. Había algo que no me lo permitía.

El día continuó normal, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Edward llegó antes de que me durmiera y me recordó sobre lo de mañana, me dijo que Alice había visto que lo olvidaba. Por un lado, me alegra que me haya recordado. Pero, ahora no podré decirle que se me olvido y convencerlo de cancelarlo.

Al siguiente día, desperté a mi hora usual, las cinco de la mañana. Tardé unos minutos en recordar que tenía planes; eso me dio un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Salté de la cama y me preparé de desayunar, para poder continuar con mi rutina. Terminé un poco antes de las seis; era un poco antes de lo habitual, así que tenía un poco más de tiempo libre. Decidí sentarme en el sofá hasta que llegaran las siete de la mañana.

No moví ni un solo músculo, me quedé sentada en la mitad de sillón con mis manos descansando en mi regazo, mientras observaba la pared. Esperando a que mi papá despertara.

A las siete en punto sonó el timbre, mi ansiedad se elevó. Estoy bastante segura de que es Edward, pero no estaba completamente segura, así que decidí permanecer sentada. Papá fue quien atendió la puerta y estoy segura que no se alegró de verlo. Habló un poco con él y después me llamó.

—No se preocupe, jefe Swan. La traeré a tiempo y a salvo —anunció Edward mientras salíamos.

—Más te vale —escuché a mi papá murmurar en un tono muy bajo. Estoy segura que Edward y yo, lo escuchamos perfectamente—. Adiós, Bells, pásatela bien —se despidió de nosotros—. Aunque no mucho —creo que lo escuché agregar.

—Adiós —susurré. Creo que demasiado tarde, me molesta reaccionar tarde.

Edward abrió la puerta para mí, cuando estuve asegurada en mi lugar, cerró la puerta y se subió al coche.

Mientras avanzábamos, no podía evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa. No estoy acostumbrada a estar en una casa llena de gente, aunque ellos no sean humanos, me pone nerviosa. Inclusive más, ni siquiera puedo soportar el hecho de estar en una casa llena de animales, cómo se supone que no me sienta intranquila.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —me preguntó Edward.

No estaba muy segura de que responderé, así que permanecí en silencio, esperando que la olvidara y cambiara de tema.

— ¿En qué piensas? —insistió.

—No lo sé —le repliqué rápidamente. Prefiero no compartir mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que estás pensando? —cuestionó riendo. No entiendo qué es le causa gracia. Contemplé el preguntarle, pero algo me dijo que no es lo más adecuado, así que decidí dejarlo pasar. Aunque realmente tengo mucha curiosidad.

Permanecí en silencio, de nuevo, sin saber como responder a su pregunta.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —inquirió.

—No, nada —le aseguré honestamente.

—Bella, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando? —rogó.

—Nada —repetí.

Detuvo el auto en la orilla de la carretera y con su mano, me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Bella, por favor. Dime qué estás pensando. Nunca sabré qué lo que te molesta, si tú no me lo dices —comentó.

—Nada me está molestando —le dije la verdad.

— ¿Estás siendo honestas?

—Sí —prometí. No entiendo por qué le cuesta tanto creerme.

Se quedó callado por un momento, pero después encendió el auto de nuevo y avanzamos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a una casa blanca, muy grande. No era lo que yo esperaba, es más larga que un supermercado y parece que tiene muchos cuartos, me gusta. Edward me ayudó a salir del auto.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Es bonita —contesté.

— ¿Sólo bonita? Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar —habló entre risas. No entiendo, ¿Cuál se suponer que era la respuesta correcta?

Me tomó de la mano y me guió al porche. El interior de la casa, es asombroso. Es realmente grande y tiene hermosos muebles. Aunque, en mi opinión, no me gustan los lugares muy grandes. Me siento expuesta, por eso prefiero las habitaciones pequeñas.

—Es bonita —pausé—. Aunque, un poco grande —agregué.

Sonrió antes de contestarme.—Está casa, es la más pequeña que tenemos. La ciudad no nos permitió construir una propiedad más grande —me sorprendí un poco, número uno; pensé que no podía haber casas más grandes. Numero dos; no sabía que el ayuntamiento te pone límites para el tamaño de tu casa.

Me llevó a la habitación donde se encontraba su familia.

Se encontraban toda la familia, incluyendo una señora que nunca había visto; creo que ella es la Sra. Cullen. Tiene el cabello castaño claro y una enorme sonrisa, apuesto a que es agradable.

—Familia, ella es Bella —Edward me presentó—. Bella, él es mi padre; Carlisle —dijo señalando al Dr. Cullen.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, Bella —me saludó el Dr. Cullen ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla. No estaba muy segura de que hacer, estoy tan confundida, no sé que se debe hacer en una situación así. No quiero quedar como una persona sin educación, pero tampoco quiero quedar como una idiota. Mi ansiedad se eleva a niveles muy altos, siento como poco a poco se apodera de mi cuerpo, pero de pronto, siento como otro sentimiento trata de impedir que mi ansiedad se eleve. No lo entiendo, es tan fuerte, parece que le ganará a mi ansiedad._ Claro_, llegué a una conclusión, Jasper está tratando de calmarme. Éste pensamiento hizo que mi ansiedad se recuperara y ganara.

Todos en la habitación observaban a Jasper, quien emitió un sonido extraño. Aunque, creo que al final no era un "sonido", eran palabras, dijo—. Lo lamento, su ansiedad era muy fuerte.

—Perdón, algunas veces me pasa eso —murmuré. Enseguida todos se voltearon, sorprendidos, hacia mí.

—Bella, ¿Escuchaste lo que él dijo? —me preguntó el Dr. Cullen.

—Creo que el dijo: "lo lamento, su ansiedad era muy fuerte", —le respondí de inmediato.

"Bella, did you hear what he just said" Dr. Cullen asked me. Todos en la habitación jadearon ante mi respuesta.

—Fascinante —murmuró el Dr. Cullen—. Como decía, un placer verte de nuevo, Bella —repitió, ofreciéndome su mano de nuevo. Ésta vez, la sacudí sin dudar.

—Ella es mi madre; Esme —continuó Edward, después de aclararse la garganta.

—Mucho gusto, cariño —me dijo viniendo hacia mí y dándome un pequeño abrazo. Normalmente, no me gustan los abrazos, pero éste fue agradable.

—Y él es Emmett y su esposa Rosalie —los presentó.

— ¿Cómo estás, ardilla? Sabes, eres más pequeña en persona —comentó Emmett, dándome un fuerte abrazo volador. El abrazo fue desconcertante, pero yo estaba muy ofendida sobre su comentario hacia mi tamaño para darle mayor importancia. Siempre he querido ser más alta, pero con los genes de mi madre, me considero afortunada al haber superado el metro y medio de altura. Después de que me volvió a acomodar en el suelo, regresó a su lugar con una enorme sonrisa.

Rosalie no me dijo nada, ni siquiera me miro. Me gusta eso, de hecho, prefiero que sea de esa manera.

—No dejes que Rosalie te moleste. Con el tiempo se ablandará —susurró Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Rosalie bufó, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de sonidos—. Él es Jasper —lo señaló.

—Muchos gusto —comentó amablemente desde el otro lado de la habitación, manteniendo su distancia conmigo. Me agrada.

—Todavía no está muy acostumbrado a nuestra diera, no es nada personal —me aseguró Edward—. Estoy seguro que ya conoces a Alice —señaló a una pequeña persona enfrente de mí. La verdad es que no la conocía.

Ella, literalmente, se lanzó hacia mí, envolviendo en sus pequeños brazos y dándome en beso en la mejilla. Me estremecí un poco, no me gusta que me den besos—. Hola, Bella. Tú y yo seremos mejor amigas, lo he visto —me informó cuando me soltó.

Después de eso, Edward decidió darme un tour alrededor de su casa. Nos disculpo con su familia y les prometió que estaríamos de vuelta para la hora del almuerzo. Esto me confundió un poco, nunca accedí a almorzar aquí. Había decido que nos iríamos a la hora del almuerzo.

Dejé que Edward me llevara a la planta alta.

—Ésta es la habitación de Esme y Carlisle —me indicó la habitación que parecía la más grande —Ese es el despacho de Carlisle, señaló la puesta que seguía —Esa es la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, aquella la de Alice y Jasper —señaló cada una de las puertas—. Y, ésta es mi habitación —me dijo cuando llegamos a la última puerta. La habitación era muy larga, muy larga para el tamaño de una habitación, si me preguntas. Las paredes blancas y, había una, que se usaba como ventana. No me gustaría tener esa vista de noche, no podría dormir.

Noté que no había una cama, tiene sentido pero, no ayuda a la decoración. Me gusta la idea de nunca tener que dormir, es una perdida de tiempo, podría hacer tantas cosas durante ese tiempo.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Me agrada —le respondí. Contemple la colección de CDs, realmente tiene una buena colección. Aunque nunca pensé que alguien pudiera tener una colección tan grande.

Puso a tocar un disco—. Claro de luna. Dijiste que era tu favorita —recordó. En general, no me gusta la música, claro de luna era una de las pocas canciones que me gustaban. Me gusta porque la encuentro relajante, no como las otras canciones de gritos que le gustan a la gente —¿Bailas?

—No, yo no bailo —murmuré rápidamente. Creo que mi voz se escuchó nerviosa, no sé por qué motivo—. No puedo bailar —agregué. _Bailar parece ser fácil, nunca lo he intentado, pero no puede ser muy difícil, _me aseguré.

—Siempre puedo hacer que bailes —musitó. Mejor que no se le ocurra—. Es fácil, te enseñaré —anunció. Me levantó en sus brazos y me puso sobre sus pies. Me guió durante toda la canción, seguimos por un poco más, hablando sobre música mientras él nos guiaba. Paramos porque él dijo que quería mostrarme algo.

Me llevó de nuevo a la planta baja, donde se encontraba un gran piano negro.

Edward se sentó en el banco y me indicó que lo acompañara; creo que quiere que me siente a su lado. Cuando me senté junto a él, comenzó a tocar. La canción era muy agradable, muy buena. No la reconocí, pero puedo decir que es mi nueva canción favorita. No sé por cuanto tiempo la tocó, pero no me importó.

— ¿Te gusto? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Fue muy, muy buena —le repliqué honestamente.

— ¿Muy, muy buena, huh? Me siento honrado —me dijo sonriendo—. La llamó, la nana de Bella. La compuse para ti.

No puede decir que estaba sorprendida, pero definitivamente no esperaba eso. Supongo que él esperaba una respuesta, así que le dije—. Gracias —esperando que fuera lo correcto.

—No me agradezcas —pidió. Nos quedamos sentados en silencio, hasta que Edward comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

Me sentía en paz, como si pudiera quedarme así para siempre.

* * *

**A/N: Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin escribir. Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana. Y, en cuanto mis otras historias, espero poder actualizarlas ésta semana. Muchas gracias por leer. Sé que esto parece chantaje, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, así que mandaré un adelanto a los reviews, aunque lo publicaré, también en mi blog ;). **

**Besos. **

—**Sally CH— **


End file.
